


Una Luthor y una Super

by millscully



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millscully/pseuds/millscully
Summary: Despues del destierro de los daxamitas Kara se mantiene alejada de Lena, mientras tanto la CEO se pregunta por que su vida tiene que ser tan complicada, sin darse cuenta aun que los planes de Rhea habian sido exitosos, al menos en uno de sus aspectos.





	1. Escolta

Espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla, pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @millscully 

 

Escolta

 

Habían pasado ya seis semanas desde la invasión de los daxamitas, seis semanas desde que Nacional City había sido víctima de un ataque sin precedentes, de una destrucción nunca antes vista, seis semanas desde que Supergirl parecía estar en todo lugar y momento a la vez, seis semanas desde que Lena Luthor apenas dejaba su oficina en L-Corp dirigiendo todos los proyectos de reconstrucción y donando tanto dinero como le fuera posible para ayudar a todas las personas que lo necesitaran, seis semanas desde que ella había puesto a punto el instrumento que prácticamente desterró a Mike de la Tierra, Mike el novio de su mejor amiga Kara, a quien Lena, también había visto por última vez hace seis semanas.

Lena se encontraba revisando por tercera vez los documentos que indicaban la distribución de las donaciones, no quería cometer ningún tipo de error y mucho menos con un tema tan delicado como el que tenía entre manos. 

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a esconderse marcando el fin de un nuevo día, que para Lena se extendería aun durante varias horas. La joven CEO se encontraba exhausta, durante las últimas seis semanas había permanecido en su oficina veinte horas todos los días, trabajando sin parar para intentar reconstruir lo que en su mente ella misma había destruido. En sus peores días no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que había sido, confiar en Rhea de esa manera, la Reina de Daxam aprovechando al máximo las inseguridades de la joven Luthor, Lena no podía dejar de culparse por permitir que la manipularan como a una idiota, por no ser capaz de reconocer los verdaderos planes que se ocultaban detrás de una buena diseñada fachada. Lena no permitía que esos pensamientos ocuparan su mente seguido, si lo permitía la culpa que sentía provocaría que se derrumbara por completo y no podía permitírselo.

¿Lena? – pregunto una voz desde la puerta de la oficina provocando que la CEO se sobresaltara – Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Está bien Maggie – Lena le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a la morocha - ¿Vienes a escoltarme nuevamente?

Son más de las tres de la mañana Lena, necesitas dormir – respondió Maggie, esta era una nueva ocurrencia que se había desarrollado durante las últimas seis semanas, una que Lena nunca había previsto, y sobre la cual no puede evitar sonreír al recordar la primera.

Flashback 

¿Señorita Luthor? – pregunto una voz desde la puerta de su oficina.

¿Detective Sawyer? – Lena levanto la mirada de los presupuestos que estaba estudiando, respondiendo formalmente a pesar de que ella y Maggie se conocían personalmente gracias a Kara y Alex - ¿Dónde está Jess? – pregunto Lena sorprendida de que su asistente no le hubiera avisado que alguien quería verla.

Señorita Luthor son más de las cuatro de la mañana, seguramente su asistente se habrá ido a casa – Lena intento disimular la sorpresa que le dio escuchar la hora que era, recordando vagamente que Jess se había despedido – Lo siento, pero debe acompañarme.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Lena dejando los presupuestos sobre su escritorio y poniéndose de pie.

Necesitamos su declaración, han surgido nuevas preguntas que solo usted puede responder.

¿Nuevamente? Han pasado dos semanas desde la invasión y les dije todo lo que sabía, no sé qué otra cosa pueden necesitar que responda – contesto Lena procediendo a apagar su computadora.

Sera rápido, lo prometo – respondió Maggie abriendo la puerta para Lena.

Eso espero, aún tengo miles de cosas por hacer.

Lena subió en el asiento del copiloto que Maggie manejaba esa noche y el recorrido permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Lena de repente.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Maggie fingiendo ignorancia.

Este no es el camino a la estación – respondió Lena con desconfianza.

Tienes razón – contesto Maggie de repente sonriendo – Voy a llevarte a tu casa.

¿Qué? – pregunto Lena sorprendida.

Escucha pequeña Luthor – dijo Maggie apartando la vista del camino durante algunos segundos – Se que estas últimas dos semanas han sido duras para todos, pero te ves terrible, sin ofender – Lena sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza – Has perdido peso y tienes una ojeras terribles, así que hable con tu asistente – Lena sonrió nuevamente, por supuesto que Jess estaba involucrada – Me dijo que pasas veinte horas trabajando en tu oficina sin parar, no duermes, y apenas comes lo que ella se encarga de llevarte.

Hay tantas cosas que tengo que hacer Maggie, no lo entiendes.

Lo entiendo, se lo que estas sintiendo, no tienes que explicarme nada, pero no puedes seguir así – Lena comenzó a hablar para discutir – No voy a decirte que no trabajes porque entiendo que es lo que necesitas hacer en este momento, pero tienes que entender que si no te cuidas, vas a enfermarte y no podrás ayudar a nadie de esa manera.

Lo sé – respondió Lena cerrando los ojos durante algunos minutos.

Así que vamos a hacer un trato – Lena abrió los ojos nuevamente – Un par de noches a la semana iré a buscarte a tu oficina para llevarte a casa y no podrás negarte – Lena levanto una ceja – y no volverás a la oficina al otro día hasta las nueve de la mañana.

¿Y si no acepto?

Si no aceptas irte voy a quedarme en la oficina contigo haciendo todo lo que se te ocurra para molestarte y que de esa forma no puedas trabajar – respondió sonriendo, satisfecha consigo misma la detective.

¿De cuantas noches estaríamos hablando? – pregunto Lena.

Tres – respondió Maggie.

Dos – desafío Lena – y no iré a la oficina hasta las diez de la mañana el día siguiente.

Trato – respondió Maggie estrechando su mano con la de Lena – también tienes que entregarme tu portafolio – sonrió Maggie esta vez – no pienses que creeré que no vas a ponerte a trabajar en el momento en que ingreses a tu departamento, penthouse lo que sea.

Pero – comenzó a discutir Lena – De acuerdo.

No te preocupes, todo estará esperándote cuando llegues a la oficina.

De acuerdo – repitió Lena.

Llegamos – dijo Maggie mientras apagaba el motor del auto frente al edificio de Lena – Intenta no quedarte dormida en el ascensor – ambas rieron mientras Lena comenzaba a bajar del auto.

¡Ni se te ocurra pedir copias pequeña Luthor! – exclamo Maggie de repente.

Soy una Luthor después de todo – respondió Lena levantando una ceja y sonriendo levemente.

Hablo en serio, lo sabré si lo haces – ambas se despidieron por última vez y Maggie espero que Lena hubiera ingresado en su edificio para poner nuevamente el auto en marcha.

Fin del flashback

El viaje a casa transcurre en silencio, Lena aun con cientos de temas inundando sus pensamientos, y agradeciendo que Maggie nunca la presione para hablar sobre ellos.

¿Cómo esta Alex? – pregunta Lena luego de algunos minutos, observando el rostro de Sawyer iluminarse a la mera mención del nombre de su novia.

Bien, ocupada pero no tanto como en las primeras semanas por suerte – Lena asintió – de a poco todo va volviendo a la normalidad.

Me alegra que todo vaya bien entre ustedes – dijo Lena con sinceridad después de algunos segundos.

Lena, sabes que Kara – comenzó a decir Maggie

Maggie por favor – la interrumpió Lena – No quiero hablar sobre ella.

De acuerdo – cedió Maggie – De acuerdo – repitió dándole un pequeño apretón al hombro de Lena – Todo va a estar bien.

Gracias por el viaje – respondió Lena bajando del auto.

Hasta la próxima pequeña Luthor – se despidió Maggie, como siempre esperando a que Lena ingresara en su edificio antes de poner el auto nuevamente en marcha.

Lena ingreso en su penthouse removiendo de inmediato los zapatos que llevaba puestos, colgando su saco en la entrada, y caminando directo al cuarto de baño sin ni siquiera molestarse en encender las luces. Una vez allí, se dio una rápida ducha y de inmediato se acostó en su cama, temiendo quedarse dormida de pie si no lo hacía. El cansancio se hizo sentir en su cuerpo de inmediato y a los pocos segundos se encontraba profundamente dormida, su pelo negro esparcido sobre la almohada, uno de sus brazos debajo de la misma y el otro extendido a un lado de su cuerpo.

Lena despertó horas después, su energía renovada, aunque no lo suficiente para reemplazar al cansancio acumulado durante las últimas semanas. Observando el reloj vio que eran las ocho de la mañana, aún tenía dos horas antes de poder ir a la oficina, decidió que podía tomarse el tiempo de desayunar, darse una nueva ducha y mirar las noticias. Lena se puso de pie lentamente, sabiendo que los mareos se habían hecho frecuentes y atribuyéndolas al cansancio y la falta de sueño, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo para que se acostumbre al nuevo centro de equilibrio, una vez hecho eso tomo una de las batas de seda que colgaba de su armario y camino hacia la cocina, encendiendo la cafetera y luego dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. 

Con el pelo aun húmedo, Lena se sirvió la primera taza de café del día, apreciando el aroma que ahora inundaba su hogar, le agrego leche, crema y azúcar y luego abrió la heladera en busca de algo que comer, por suerte para ella Jess se encargaba de cuidarla más de lo que en su opinión se merecía, la heladera estaba repleta de comida fresca que sin duda había aparecido allí el día anterior, luego de hacer tostadas Lena finalmente tomo asiento y encendió las noticias.

Maggie tenía razón, de a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad, no se observaban escombros por todos lados, los edificios ya no colapsaban como torres de papel, no había heridos corriendo por todos lados, niñas y niños gritando aterrorizados pidiendo por sus madres y padres, imágenes que Lena nunca podría quitar de su cabeza, y que aun la perseguían en las pocas horas que se permitía dormir, provocando que se despertara cubierta en sudor e impidiendo que volviera a dormirse. Eso sin contar las pesadillas que le provocaban los recuerdos sobre la nave daxamita en la cual había permanecido secuestrada al menos dos días, sin saber que era lo que Rhea había hecho con su cuerpo mientras ella se encontraba inconsciente, en más de una oportunidad Lena había despertado gritando, y luchando con las sabanas que se habían enredado en su cuerpo, recordando estar atrapada en una camilla, manos y pies atados a ella, en una habitación con luces blancas y viendo uno de los monitores que aparentemente mostraba una ecografía de su útero. La joven CEO no lograba recordar nada más que eso a pesar de intentarlo, y odiaba permanecer en la incertidumbre a pesar de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una imagen de Supergirl en la televisión devolvió su mirada a la pantalla, la superheroína estaba soldando los cimientos de un edificio con su mirada laser y Lena no puedo evitar sonreír pensando que realmente algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Esa mera idea la llevo a pensar en Kara, Lena pudo sentir sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas solo de pensar en la joven reportera, su visión se volvió borrosa de inmediato y un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta. Kara, quien no había respondido siquiera a uno de los tantos mensajes que Lena le había enviado todos los días durante dos semanas, Kara quien no había contestado a siquiera una de las tantas llamadas que Lena había realizado, Kara quien seguramente se había dado cuenta de los peligros que conlleva involucrarse con una Luthor y había decidido tomar su distancia, Lena no podía culparla. Durante las primeras dos semanas luego del destierro de los daxamitas Lena le había enviado incontables mensajes, realizado incontables llamadas sin nunca recibir respuesta alguna hasta que finalmente había decidido darse por vencida, si Kara no quería verla o hablarle lo aceptaría, pero no iba a rogar por su regreso, si algo había aprendido la morocha creciendo con una madre como Lillian era que no importa lo mucho que quieras y lo mucho que hagas para que alguien te ama, no lo hará si no quiere hacerlo, Lena se había prometido hacía ya muchos años que no volvería a pedir por el amor de alguien y esa era una promesa que no estaba dispuesta a romper. 

Mientras terminaba su café y se ponía de pie Lena no podía evitar que seguramente la distancia era lo mejor para ambas, de esa forma ella no tenia que admitir sus sentimientos por la rubia, no tenia que preocuparse por lo que podía llegar a pasarle a Kara por involucrarse con una Luthor y lo mejor de todo, Lena no tenia que preocuparse por el hecho de que Kara fuera a abandonarla algún día, nunca iban a estar juntas para empezar.

Después de lavar los utensilios que había utilizado Lena finalmente se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y así poder comenzar su día. Eligio una camisa blanca lisa junto a una pollera con patrones de rayas grises en distintos tonos, zapatos negros altos y luego procedió a aplicar con cuidado el maquillaje, ocupándose de cubrir las ojeras que cubrían su rostro, no hacía falta que más personas además de Jess y Maggie supieran de su cansancio, luego aplico labial rojo oscuro en sus labios y por último recogió su pelo en un rodete alto y finamente estilizado. Durante los años Lena había perfeccionado su armadura, vestirse y maquillarse a la perfección era una de las tantas que había aprendido creciendo con una familia como los Luthor, los comentarios sarcásticos eran producto de su propia invención, todo, lo que sea con tal de lograr mantener a las personas a la distancia, si no se acercaban no podían herirla y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Buenos días Jess – saludo Lena ingresando a su oficina.

Buenos días señorita Luthor – respondió su asistente entregándole varias carpetas – Aun tiene media hora antes de que llegue su cita.

Recuérdame quien es – respondió Lena mientras observaba los documentos dentro de las carpetas.

La directora del hospital Luthor para niños – respondió Jess de inmediato – Usted le pidió que viniera para que le informe del progreso en el hospital y las necesidades que aún no sido cubiertas.

Por supuesto, por favor deja al menos 10 minutos entre reunión y reunión hoy Jess, necesito que me informes a quien voy a ver antes de que ingrese, estoy algo distraída hoy, lo siento.

No hay problema Señorita Luthor - Jess sonrió provocando lo mismo en Lena – No se preocupe por nada, me encargare de todo.

Gracias Jess – respondió Lena finalmente ingresando en su oficina, con la mirada centrada en los documentos dentro de la primer carpeta, camino sin levantarla hasta su escritorio – Jess merece un aumento – dijo en voz alta al ver que sobre el mismo descansaba una bandeja con un Latte caliente junto a dos pancakes con salsa de arándanos, era casi como el trato con Maggie, siempre que Lena se fuera con la detective y Lena ingresara mas tarde de lo habitual a la oficina Jess la esperaba con el desayuno, las opciones variaban pero siempre era alguno de los favoritos de Lena. 

Sin perder más tiempo Lena comenzó a leer los documentos dentro de la segunda carpeta mientras disfrutaba del segundo desayuno del día.

Directora Henks – saludo Lena estrechando la mano de la colorada.

Señorita Luthor – respondió tomando asiento frente a Lena.

Lo siento, pero hoy no tengo demasiado tiempo – continuo Lena – Si no le molesta podemos repasar directamente los progresos y luego podemos continuar con las necesidades que aun no hemos cubierto.

Por supuesto – respondió la directora de inmediato.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Lena y la directora repasaron cada uno de los progresos que se habían realizado desde la última reunión, tres semanas atrás, y las necesidades que aun necesitaban satisfacerse.

¿Cómo se encuentra Rachel? – pregunto Lena cuando la reunión se acercaba a su fin.

Rachel había sido victima de uno de los tantos ataques a edificios civiles realizados por los daxamitas, a sus jóvenes cinco meses había perdido a toda su familia y se le habían realizado una serie de cirugías para intentar reparar los daños realizados por el colapso de su edificio, era uno de los casos mas graves que el Hospital Luthor había recibido y el que más había impactado a Lena, quien aún podía recordar los ojos azul profundo de la bebe y su mirada penetrante a través de las fotografías.

Ha evolucionada – respondió la directora, aun no se le ha retirado el yeso del brazo ni de la pierna derecha, sus costillas aun siguen sanando y su situación ya no es crítica.

Me alegro – respondió Lena con sinceridad – Por favor infórmeme de inmediato sobre cualquier cambio.

Lo hare – ambas se pusieron de pie para despedirse – Muchas gracias por su ayuda Señorita Luthor.

No tiene nada que agradecerme, por favor por cualquier inconveniente no dude en comunicarse – la directora estrecho a Lena en un abrazo cálido e inesperado.

Gracias – dijo antes de finalmente dejar la oficina, dedicándole a Lena una sonrisa que la joven CEO no puedo evitar devolver. 

Por mucho que quisiera Lena no podía pronunciar las palabras “de nada” como iba a ser capaz de hacerlo si todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa, arreglar las cosas era su responsabilidad, no simplemente un acto altruista, tenia que ayudar a las personas que había ayudado a herir, e iba a hacerlo hasta su último aliento.

Uno segundos después de que la directora se retirara Jess ingreso a la oficina.

Señorita Luthor a continuación se reunirá con el representante de los sobrevivientes al ataque en el edificio Plaza – comenzó Jess.

De la misma manera continuo el día para Lena, la mayor pausa entre reuniones fue de media hora cuando Jess se encargo de traerle el almuerzo, kale con trozos de pollo y una botella de agua mineral. Después de eso y luego de varias reuniones breves más, Jess ingreso nuevamente a la oficina de Lena.

Su café Señorita Luthor – dijo mientras le entregaba un nuevo latte.

Muchas gracias Jess, puedes retirarte.

Jess asintió y dejo la oficina, ese también era un trato que Lena había realizado con su asistente, Jess siempre debía dejar la oficina en el horario de trabajo y nunca tenia permitido quedarse hasta mas tarde, sin importar que Lena trabajara durante varias horas más, sus empleados cumplían el horario correspondiente, y siendo honesta, mucho más sano que el suyo propio. Lo mismo había acordado con su chofer, el mismo la llevaba temprano por la mañana a la oficina y era otro quien se encargada de llevarla a casa a altas horas de la madrugada, claro esta en las noches en las que Maggie no se encargaba de pasar a buscarla.

Ese día Lena cumplió nuevamente veinte horas de trabajo y decidió dejar la oficina solo cuando su visión ya no le permitía distinguir las letras y el dolor de cabeza que se había asentado horas antes había comenzado a marearla, aparentemente esa era su vida ahora, trabajar hasta terminar exhausta y nada más que eso.


	2. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena esta acostumbrada a ser acosada por los paparazzi, pero nunca tuvo que soportarlo a este nivel.

Capítulo 2

Lena supo que este no iba a ser un buen día desde el momento en que despertó teniendo que correr hacia al cuarto de baño para llegar a tiempo a vomitar y vaciar por completo el contenido de su estómago, después de eso permaneció quince minutos sentada en el piso esperando que los temblores en su cuerpo pasaran y pudiera ponerse de pie nuevamente, de inmediato se dio una ducha y mas tarde consumió un desayuno ligero, rogando que su cuerpo le permitiera trabajar sin problemas. 

Una semana más y podría volver a tener horarios normales, eso era lo que Lena se había prometido la noche anterior, después de estudiar las noticias y hablar con los debidos representantes había concluido que una semana mas de trabajo imparable seria suficiente para devolver la ciudad a su estado normal, al menos haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder. Trabajando durante la sexta semana consecutiva y durmiendo menos de cuatro horas al día, Lena no podía culpar a su organismo por comenzar a pasarle factura, solo pedirle que aguantara unos cuantos días más, solo eso.

Al salir del edificio el chofer de Lena se encontraba esperándola, de inmediato bajo y le abrió la puerta trasera del auto.

Buenos días señorita Luthor – saludo una vez que ambos habían ingresado nuevamente al auto.

Buenos días George – saludo Lena – Por favor maneja despacio hoy, nada de maniobras bruscas.

Por supuesto señorita Luthor – respondió de inmediato el chofer, mirando a Lena con curiosidad mediante el espejo retrovisor, pero sin atreverse a preguntar o indagar.

Lena había dedicado mayor tiempo hoy al aplicarse el maquillaje, intentando ocultar ahora no tan solo sus ojeras, sino también la extrema palidez de su rostro, que lucia incluso mas pálido de lo normal, la morocha sabía que podía engañar a su chofer y a las personas con quien fuera a reunirse hoy, pero no a Jess, su asistente la conocía demasiado bien y Lena tendría que lidiar con ello.

Buenos días señorita Luthor – saludo Jess al ver ingresar a su jefa - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Buenos días Jess, estoy bien – respondió Lena sonriendo a su asistente – ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

Jess paso a informarle a Lena las reuniones que tendría durante el día, y de alguna forma la joven CEO agradeció que su agenda no estuviera tan apretada como el día anterior.

La mañana transcurrió sin sorpresas y Lena, teniendo mas tiempo libre decidió que podría almorzar afuera, tomo su celular y decidió enviar un mensaje.

Maggie, ¿estas libre para almorzar? 

Pequeña Luthor, tengo una hora, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Te envió la dirección y nos encontramos ahí.

De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde.

Jess saldré a almorzar, vuelvo dentro de una hora.

De acuerdo Señorita Luthor.

¿Adonde Señorita Luthor? – pregunto George una vez que Lena había ingresado al auto.

Lena le dio la dirección y durante el resto del trayecto permaneció en silencio sumergida en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que habían arribado hasta que su chofer le estaba abriendo la puerta para que descendiera.

Gracias George – agradeció Lena de inmediato.

Un placer señorita Luthor – respondió el chofer.

Lena comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurant siendo consciente de que dos de sus guardaespaldas comenzaban a caminar detrás de ella, mientras cuatro más permanecerían afuera. Durante su infancia y adolescencia Lena se había acostumbrado a caminar con guardaespaldas, uno a lo sumo dos, pero desde que se había hecho cargo de L-Corp la seguridad a su alrededor se había incrementado por diez, y después de los constantes ataques a su vida las medidas de seguridad que su equipo tomaba se volvían cada vez mas estrictas, tanto que por momentos Lena se sentía asfixiada. 

Maggie, hola – saludo Lena a la detective que ya se encontraba en una de las mesas.

Pequeña Luthor – respondió Maggie estrechando a Lena brevemente - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dia ligero?

Afortunadamente si, no tantas reuniones hoy – respondió Lena tomando asiento - ¿Tu cómo te encuentras?

Todo bien, las cosas comienzan a realmente normalizarse, no puedo quejarme – respondió Maggie sonriendo.

Buenos días – interrumpió la camarera – Les dejo las cartas, por favor no duden en llamarme.

Gracias – respondieron las morochas al unísono.

Una sopa de calabaza, pan negro, galletitas de agua y agua mineral, por favor – pidió Lena.

Hamburguesa con papas fritas y una coca cola para mí – continuo Maggie.

Perfecto, todo estará listo en unos minutos – la camarera se retiró.

¿Otra vez? – pregunto Maggie luego de unos segundos después de observar el rostro de Lena.

Si – respondió la morocha sin ver la necesidad de mentir – Esta mañana, pero ha ido mejorando durante el transcurso del día.

Lena – dijo Maggie con preocupación en su voz – es la quinta vez en estas semanas que vomitas y tienes nauseas durante el resto del día, estas mucho mas pálida de lo habitual y créeme que eso en ti es decir demasiado.

Lo sé – respondió la joven CEO.

Tienes que cuidarte, necesitas dormir y alimentarte bien, tu cuerpo comienza a hacértelo saber.

Lo sé – dijo Lena entrelazando los dedos de sus manos por debajo de la mesa – solo unos días mas y mis horarios volverán a la normalidad.

Tal vez tu cuerpo decida no aguantar tanto – respondió Maggie con preocupación.

Lo hará – contesto Lena con confianza.

Minutos después su comida había arribado y ambas habían pasado a hablar de otra cosa, la reconstrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo en la ciudad, los sobrevivientes que aun continuaban recuperándose, su relación con Alex y sus planes para el futuro.

Lo siento, pero debo irme – dijo Maggie observando su rostro.

Por supuesto – respondió Lena poniéndose de pie – Gracias por venir.

No tienes que agradecerme Lena, ¿para que son las amigas? – contesto Maggie sonriendo.

Yo invito – continuo Lena al pedir la cuenta.

Tu eres la multimillonaria después de todo – dijo Maggie, ambas rieron.

El ambiente relajado que la joven CEO había disfrutado en el restaurant se había esfumado en el momento en que comenzaba a acercarse hacia la salida, de inmediato los dos guardaespaldas que se encontraban dentro del restaurant se acercaron a ella y uno mas de afuera ingreso, rodeándola.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Lena desconcertada.

Lo sentimos Señorita Luthor, la prensa sabe que está aquí – contesto su guardaespaldas más antiguo.

Cubriré su derecha – dijo Maggie colocándose al lado de Lena.

¿Listos? – pregunto el guardaespaldas encargado de cubrir el frente de la joven CEO.

Listos – respondieron al unísono los otros dos guardaespaldas y Maggie.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera del restaurant no podía ser calificado con otra palabra mas que caos, total y completo caos, no solo periodistas se habían apostado, también habían aparecido manifestantes que no dejaban de gritar, Lena caminaba solo por inercia porque sus guardaespaldas la guiaban, los gritos estaban aturdiéndola y de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mareada.

Lena, está bien – dijo Maggie a su lado, colocando el brazo de Lena en el suyo dándole soporte – continúa caminando.

Los gritos venían de todas partes, los micrófonos intentaban atravesar los espacios que sus guardaespaldas no cubrían, intentando obtener respuestas cuando Lena no lograba distinguir una solo palabra de lo que decían, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta una cámara de televisión se encontraba frente a Lena, entre los empujones y el caos la cámara golpeo con fuerza la frente de la joven CEO, provocándole un corte que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, desde ese momento todo se volvió aun mas caótico, Lena sostenía una mano sobre su herida mientras la otra no dejaba de aferrarse a Maggie, caminaba porque sus guardaespaldas la empujaban, hasta que finalmente llegaron al auto, la detective subiendo con ella en el asiento trasero, junto a uno de los guardaespaldas, otro subió al asiento del copiloto y el tercero permaneció abajo. Tan pronto como las puertas estuvieron cerradas el auto emprendió la marcha, otros dos autos lo flanqueaban por delante y por detrás y guardaespaldas corrían al lado de las ventanas para asegurarse que nadie pudiera acercarse. 

¡Lena! ¡Lena! – Maggie estaba sacudiéndola tomándola por los hombros - ¿Estas bien? ¡Lena!

Estoy bien – logro responder la joven CEO observando su mano cubierta de sangre - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto de repente saliendo del estado de shock.

No soy quien está sangrando, déjame ver – Maggie se acerco al rostro de Lena inspeccionando el corte – Creo que vas a necesitar puntos – después de buscar en su campera saco un paquete de pañuelos de tela y le entrego unos cuantos a Lena – Presiónalos y no bajes la cabeza – Lena asintió - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien – respondió Lena de inmediato.

Estas pálida nuevamente – comento Maggie con preocupación - ¿Lena?

Que detenga el auto – Maggie la observo - ¡Ahora!

¡Detén el auto ahora mismo! – exclamo Maggie.

Lena no perdió tiempo en bajarse del mismo y segundos después se encontraba arrodillada vomitando lo poco que su estómago le había permitido consumir durante el almuerzo, al instante Maggie se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo su cabello y dibujando círculos en su espalda.

Está bien, tranquila – le hablaba en voz baja – Intenta respirar Lena, tranquila.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Lena logro ponerse de pie.

Estoy bien – dijo Lena – Estoy bien – repitió, sin estar segura de si intentaba convencer a Maggie o a si misma.

De acuerdo – asintió Maggie – Vamos al hospital – dijo una vez que ambas ingresaron al auto.

Al hospital no, un medico puede verme en casa – dijo Lena – Solo quiero ir a casa.

Maggie no pudo contradecirla, los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que los guardaespaldas comenzaron a hablar a través de sus radios, confirmando que el edificio de Lena se encontraba despejado y que podría ingresar sin problemas. La detective no se movió del lado de la joven CEO ni siquiera durante el trayecto en el ascensor y se encargo de llamar al medico personal de Lena mientras la morocha descansaba en el sofá.

De acuerdo Lena, voy a inyectarte la anestesia ahora, intenta no moverte – indico el médico cirujano plástico que se encargaría de hacer los puntos – Eso es, tranquila hará efecto en unos segundos.

Señorita Luthor por favor extienda su brazo para que pueda extraer una muestra de su sangre – le indico el medico clínico que también se encontraba presente, cuyo apellido según se encontraba bordado en su bata era Karel y a quien el medico de confianza de Lena le había recomendado – Puede ser que los mareos, nauseas y vómitos se expliquen a cuadros de cansancio y estrés, pero de todas formas vamos a chequear que no sea nada fuera de lo normal.

De acuerdo – asintió Lena.

Eso es todo Lena – comento el cirujano plástico, a quien Lena conocía desde los ocho años de edad y con quien tenía confianza, después de media hora – Intenta no mojar la herida y mantenla cubierta estando fuera de tu departamento, en unos cuantos días vendré a chequear si pueden ser retirados.

Gracias Luke – respondió Lena estrechando la mano del médico.

Minutos después el medico clínico también dejaba el penthouse, después de indicarle a Lena que descansara, se hidratara y evitara el alcohol durante unos cuantos días.

Puedes irte Maggie, gracias por quedarte hasta ahora – dijo Lena luego de que ambos médicos se habían retirado y mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Vas a darte una ducha? – pregunto Maggie.

Si – respondió Lena algo desconcertada.

Entonces me quedare para asegurarme de que no te mates en la ducha y luego podrás echarme.

Maggie realmente agradezco que te hayas quedado, no quise ser descortés – comenzó a disculparse Lena.

No tienes que disculparte pequeña Luthor – respondió la detective con sinceridad – Ve a bañarte, apestas – ambas rieron.

Quince minutos después Lena dejaba el cuarto de baño en pijamas y con una bata de seda, su pelo aun húmedo y con mejor aspecto.

Por favor no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo o te sientes mal, lo digo en serio Lena.

De acuerdo – respondió la morocha.

Maggie – pronuncio Lena cuando la detective se encontraba ya fuera del penthouse – Gracias.

Cuando quieras pequeña Luthor – Lena sonrió y Maggie finalmente tomo el ascensor.

Después de eso Lena tomo su celular y contacto a Jess, luego de apaciguar las preocupaciones de su asistente, le pidió que programara todas sus citas del día para realizarlas mediante teleconferencia en media hora, que todas fueran breves para poder irse a la cama a un horario decente, Jess lo organizo de inmediato. Lena se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse una camisa dejando los pantalones del pijama en su lugar y aplicarse un poco de maquillaje.

Después de cumplir todas las teleconferencias Lena finalmente se dirigió a su habitación y de al tocar la cama de inmediato sucumbió al cansancio.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex abre la puerta – dijo en voz alta Maggie mientras golpeaba con mas fuerza la puerta del departamento de Kara.

Maggie – comenzó Alex al abrir la puerta.

¿Dónde está? – pregunto enfurecida ingresando al departamento – Ponte de pie – le dijo a Kara al verla en el sofá donde estaba recostada con un pote de helado en una mano y el control remoto en la otra.

¿Qué? – pregunto Kara confundida.

Dije que te pongas de pie – repitió Maggie cada vez más enfurecida.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la rubia finalmente poniéndose de pie.

¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – comenzó a caminar Maggie frente a la reportera - ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?

Maggie no sé qué – comenzó Kara.

Recuerdas a Lena Luthor, ¿verdad? – pregunto Maggie – Ya sabes, la persona a la que le hiciste creer que era tu amiga, ¿tienes una idea de lo que ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas?

Yo no – 

Por supuesto que no lo sabes, no te has molestado en responder siquiera uno de los mensajes o llamadas que realizo – continuo Maggie – Desde lo de los daxamitas ha estado durmiendo menos de cuatro horas por día, apenas comiendo intentando hacer todo lo que esta a su alcance para ayudar en la reconstrucción, las ultimas semanas ha estado trabajando sin parar terminando exhausta todas las malditas noches, las ultimas semanas no ha sido capaz de pronunciar tu nombre sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que ella está pasando?

¿Lo que ella esta pasando? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo estoy pasando?

¿Lo que tu estas pasando? Kara nadie te lo ha dicho pero si tengo que ser yo para que abras los ojos no me importa – Alex quiso interrumpir pero Maggie la detuvo – Lo que tuviste con Mon-El no fue amor, no fue nada, no estabas enamorada de él, estabas enamorada de la idea de poder tocar a alguien sin romperlo, te enamoraste de la idea de tener a alguien como tú, no querías ver y sigues sin querer hacerlo, que el es un idiota, ¿acaso no oías los comentarios misóginos que no dejaba de decir? ¿acaso te pareció bueno que tuvieras que convencerlo para ser un héroe, que quisiera hacerlo por ti? Has estado encerrada en este departamento llorando a alguien a quien no amas, no sabrías lo que es que alguien te ame verdaderamente, aunque estuviera golpeándote en la cara.

No tienes derecho Maggie – comenzó Kara.

¿No tengo derecho? Tu no tienes derecho a quedarte encerrada aquí sabiendo que Lena te necesita, ¡se lo prometiste, tu se lo prometiste! Le dijiste que siempre serias su amiga, que siempre la protegerías – exclamo Maggie.

Esa era una conversación privada – respondió Kara.

Su oficina estaba infiltrada en ese entonces – respondió satisfecha Maggie – Tu no tienes una mínima idea de lo que Lena esta pasando y lo peor de todo es que aparentemente no te importa, hoy fue emboscada por periodistas a la salida de un restaurant, la golpearon con una cámara y tuvieron que darle puntos – continuo Maggie – y deberías haber estado tu a su lado, deberías haber sido tu tomando su mano y secando sus lágrimas, no porque yo no quiera hacerlo, sino porque tu eres a quien ella quiere, a quien necesita.

No lo sabía – dijo Kara en voz baja.

No lo sabias y tampoco te molestaste en averiguar – Maggie sacudió la cabeza – No puedo entenderlo, no puedo entender porque la has ignorado todo este tiempo, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿Salvar a la ciudad y probablemente al mundo entero? ¿Por eso la estas culpando? 

No la estoy culpando de nada – comento Kara.

Deberías revisar la forma en la que actúas entonces – respondió Maggie ya más tranquila – De hecho, ¿sabes qué? No quiero que te acerques a ella hasta que recapacites.

No puedes prohibírmelo – se acercó Kara.

Puedo y lo estoy haciendo, no quiero verte cerca de ella – Maggie miro a Kara de arriba abajo – Tu no eres una superheroína, eres una super idiota, no mereces a alguien como Lena.

Diciendo eso Maggie se acerco a Alex que aun observaba atónita la escena desde la puerta.

¿Te veo en casa de acuerdo? – pregunto suavemente besando a Alex en los labios.

De acuerdo – contesto la agente aun atónita.

Kara tomo asiento en el sofá mientras Alex se acercaba a ella.

¿Qué voy a hacer? – respondió Kara mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro.

Vas a arreglarlo, eso es lo que vas a hacer – respondió Alex abrazando a su hermana – Todo va a estar bien.

No puedes saber eso – respondió Kara entre sollozos – Lena nunca va a perdonarme.

Soy tu hermana mayor y lo sé, eso es todo.

Kara dejo caer algunas lagrimas mas mientras Alex la abrazaba con fuerza y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.


	3. La representación importa

Capítulo 3  
Lena despertó con los rayos de sol filtrándose a través de la ventana y un dolor punzante en la sien que le rogaba permanecer en la cama por el resto del día, semana, mes si se lo permitía, sin embargo, tomo impulso y se levanto de la cama de inmediato, sabiendo que si lo dudaba desistiría de hacerlo. Caminando lentamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dándose una ducha mas larga de lo habitual y tomando la precaución de no mojar los puntos en su frente, a continuación se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a prepararse el desayuno, observando el reloj en su pulsera noto que aun faltaban unas dos horas para que tuviera que dirigirse a la oficina por lo que decidió desayunar de forma tranquila, esta vez sin observar las noticias, sabia perfectamente cuales serian los titulares del día, no necesitaba ver su rostro en todas y cada una de las revistas o noticiarios. Mientras desayunaba decidió tomar su celular, tipeando un nuevo mensaje.

Maggie, realmente agradezco que te hayas quedado ayer conmigo y lo que has hecho por mi durante las últimas semanas. Gracias, Lena.

Pequeña Luthor no tienes que agradecerme, ¿Cómo te sientes? Alex te envía saludos y espera que te recuperes pronto.

Agradécele a Alex de mi parte. Estoy bien, preparándome para ir a la oficina.

De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo, nos vemos luego pequeña Luthor.

Lena dejo el celular y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y comenzar finalmente su día, eligiendo un vestido rojo oscuro, zapatos negros altos y joyería haciendo juego, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto esperando que desviara al menos un poco las miradas de la cubierta que cubría ahora los puntos. Luego de hablar con sus guardaespaldas y descubrir que algunos periodistas se encontraban apostados en la entrada de su edificio, acordaron que lo mejor seria que usaran la salida de emergencia para evitar disturbios. De tan solo pensar con tener que lidiar con periodistas nuevamente el dolor de cabeza de Lena comenzó a incrementarse, lo que la llevo a decidir que tomaría Advil antes de dejar el edificio.  
Buenos días Jess – saludo Lena al llegar al escritorio de su secretaria, saludando con normalidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

Señorita Luthor, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Jess a pesar de que el día anterior se había mantenido en contacto con su jefa.

Estoy bien Jess – respondió Lena dedicándole una sonrisa a su secretaria - ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

No demasiado, dos reuniones por la mañana y dos mas por la tarde – Lena arqueo una ceja sorprendida – Ayer hablo por teleconferencia con algunas de las personas que tenían cita para hoy.

De acuerdo, gracias Jess, por favor recuerda informarme antes con quien voy a estar hablando.

Por supuesto señorita Luthor – Lena finalmente ingreso a su oficina y de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

Las dos reuniones de la mañana ocurrieron sin sorpresas, tratándose de dos miembros de su gabinete, probablemente los dos en quienes mas confiaba, lo que fuera que significara esa palabra en términos de ser CEO de una corporación odiada por la mayoría del mundo. Al menos ambos miembros la habían apoyado cuando la joven había tomado el mando de CEO y al mismo tiempo había decidido cambiar el rumbo de la empresa familiar, eso significaba algo.

Señorita Luthor su almuerzo – anuncio Jess a través del intercomunicador antes de ingresar en la oficina de su jefa – Espero que le agrade lo que elegí hoy – comento Jess al ingresar con la bandeja.

Nunca me has decepcionado Jess – respondió Lena sonriendo – Muchas gracias, por favor tomate el tiempo de almorzar tú también.

Por supuesto señorita Luthor – Jess sonrió y dejo la oficina.

Sin prestar demasiada atención Lena comió lo que Jess le había traído mientras revisaba presupuestos en su computadora, una hora después su asistente le informaba que su cita había arribado, Lena deposito la bandeja con los restos de su almuerzo en el aparador que contenía también las bebidas alcohólicas que de vez en cuando consumía.

Después de la primera, la segunda y última reunión del día pareció extenderse mas de lo esperado, Lena luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y prestar atención a lo que su acompañante le estaba diciendo, pero parecía resultarle casi imposible, por lo que cuando finalmente la reunión llego a su fin la joven CEO no pudo estar más que agradecida.

Jess dado que las reuniones han terminado por el día bajare a trabajar en el laboratorio – anuncio Lena saliendo de su oficina – Por favor que nadie me moleste, a menos que sea una emergencia.

Por supuesto señorita Luthor, no se preocupe – la asistente no puedo evitar sonreír frente a este nuevo cambio, desde el asunto con los daxamitas Lena se había rehusado por completo a ir a su laboratorio privado ubicado en el subsuelo de L-Corp.

Lena tomo el ascensor pensando en los proyectos que había descuidado durante las ultimas semanas, la nueva fuente de energía sustentable que había intentado diseñar descansaba sobre una de las mesadas de trabajo, el potabilizador de agua portátil al cual le faltaban las ultimas calibraciones descansaba en otra, proyectos que Lena había comenzado antes de tener que purgar a los daxamitas dispersando plomo en la atmosfera, los proyectos eran de su invención y nadie más que ella, excepto tal vez Jess, sabían de su existencia, su laboratorio era el único lugar privado que poseía en L-Corp, nadie más nunca había ingresado allí, excepto por muy contadas ocasiones en las que su asistente había ingresado, Lena poseía la única llave y era la única que conocía la clave de acceso, y pretendía que las cosas se mantuvieran de esa manera.

Después de encender todas las luces Lena se quito los zapatos altos que llevaba puestos, se coloco unas pantuflas que solo ella conocía, colocándose la bata blanca de laboratorio y recogiéndose el pelo en una colita alta comenzó a trabajar en las calibraciones que le hacían falta al potabilizador de agua, la joven CEO además coloco auriculares en su oído y bailaba levemente mientras trabajaba, tarareando sus canciones preferidas. Este era el primer momento de relajación que Lena era capaz de disfrutar después de casi siete semanas extenuantes, tanto así que incluso había olvidado su dolor de cabeza o los puntos ahora adornaban su frente.

Lena paso alrededor de tres horas trabajando sin parar, sin distracciones y disfrutando cada momento, hasta que sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, incluso antes de mirar la pantalla sabia que era Jess, sin molestarse en cambiar su calzado Lena se dirigió a la puerta.

Su latte señorita Luthor – le entrego Jess sin poder evitar sonreír al ver a su jefa tan relajada después de tantas semanas de stress – y pancakes.

Jess, gracias – dijo con sinceridad Lena apreciando la atención de su asistente – Si no tienes nada mas que hacer puedes irte a casa.

Jess se retiro sin querer molestar o interrumpir el único momento de su jefa, Lena mientras tanto se dirigió a la única habitación del laboratorio que permitía el ingreso de alimentos y bebidas y permaneció allí alrededor de una hora mientras realizaba cálculos y simulaciones en su computadora, intentando encontrar los errores y mejorar las modificaciones que ya se habían realizado. 

Cuando el cansancio comenzó a asentarse en su cuerpo Lena decidió finalizar su día, pasaban de las nueve de la noche y aun así el horario podía considerarse temprano, teniendo en cuenta las horas que había manejado por las ultimas semanas. Colocándose nuevamente los zapatos de taco alto y dejando su bata colgada, Lena procedió a apagar todas las luces del laboratorio, chequeando que todo quedara en orden antes de retirarse. Al salir del mismo Lena encontró a dos de sus guardaespaldas apostados a cada lado de la puerta.

Buenas noches señorita Luthor – saludaron ambos - ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – pregunto Miles, el guardaespaldas que la había acompañado el dia anterior fuera del restaurant, quien escoltaba a Lena desde su niñez y en quien la joven CEO confiaba su vida.

Estoy bien Miles, gracias por preguntar – sonrió Lena mientras comenzaba a caminar – Solo unos puntos, nada más.

Me alegro señorita Luthor – contesto con sinceridad el guardaespaldas mientras Lena le brindaba una sonrisa cálida.

Afortunadamente los periodistas se habían apaciguado, solo había unos dos o tres paparazzis en la salida de L-Corp, Lena no podía estar mas agradecida. El trayecto a su penthouse transcurrió nuevamente en silencio, por primera vez en muchos días la joven se sentía relativamente en paz, la ansiedad que la había invadido durante semanas había disminuido de forma considerable sus niveles, ya no sentía su cuerpo temblar con ansiedad ni los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, por primera vez en muchos días Lena se permitió sonreír.

Después de agradecerle a su chofer, Lena subió al ascensor acompañada de sus dos guardaespaldas pensando en lo que cocinaría para la cena. Al ingresar al penthouse, como todas las noches de inmediato se quito los zapatos mientras colgaba su abrigo, la morocha camino hacia la heladera y decidió cocinar una mezcla de vegetales con pollo, el olor de la cebolla frita era posiblemente uno de los favoritos de Lena, mientras la música desde su celular sonaba suavemente, Lena tarareaba las letras y movía su cuerpo al compás. Mientras la comida terminaba de cocinarse, la morocha de dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, al retirar la cubierta que cubría los puntos Lena noto que la herida lucia mejor de lo que lo había hecho el día anterior, comenzaba a provocarle comezón lo que también era una buena señal para el cicatrizamiento.

Mientras cenaba Lena observaba las notificaciones en su celular, emails que aun debía contestar y recordatorios que Jess se había encargado de enviarle, también observaba su cuenta de twitter, realizada con todas las medidas de seguridad posibles para que nadie descubriera que Lena Luthor, CEO de L-Corp poseía una cuenta en la cual solo seguía a celebridades de las cuales era fanática, por decirlo de alguna manera o que simplemente le agradaban, Lena no quería ni pensar el escándalo que provocaría en la prensa si salía a la luz que la dueña de dicha cuenta era nada mas y nada menos que ella, por eso se encargaba todos los días de modificar su contraseña, crear nuevos firewalls y demás medidas para evitar que esos datos nunca salieran a la luz.

Después de cenar Lena se retiro a su habitación, encendiendo su Smart ingreso en su cuenta de Netflix y le dio play al capítulo que había abandonado semanas atrás de Orphan Black, la joven nunca iba a admitirlo si alguien le preguntaba, pero si una serie tenia una pareja de lesbianas y la representación era buena, Lena se sentía prácticamente obligada a verla. 

Crecer en una familia como la de los Luthor había sido de por si extremadamente difícil, agregándole a eso el hecho de que Lena se había dado cuenta de que era lesbiana durante su adolescencia hacia todo mucho mas difícil. La presión de la prensa estaba constantemente sobre ella, si alguien tomaba una foto de ella con algún chico los rumores de romance persistían durante semanas, sumándole a eso la presión de Lillian que quería parecer venderla al mejor postor, a hijos de socios que no hacían mas que hacerla sentir terriblemente incomoda con solo mirarla, Lena había intentado luchar contra su sexualidad durante años. Al principio simplemente había decidido olvidarlo, casi queriendo obligarse a ser heterosexual, besando a chicos en fiestas como cualquiera de las otras chicas de su edad lo hacía, en la universidad y gracias al ambiente mucho mas diverso y liberal Lena se permitió realmente aceptarse a si misma, se permitió aceptar que no había nada malo en ser lesbiana, no había nada malo con ella, ser lesbiana no era una falla, simplemente había nacido así y cuando la joven se permitió finalmente ver eso, la libertad que sintió fue algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse mas feliz consigo misma Lena no podía simplemente besar a una chica y arriesgarse a que su foto saliera publicada en todas las revistas del país, había tenido muy pocas relaciones, ninguna duradera y a todas las mujeres se había visto obligada a hacerles firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, como si eso fuera alguna vez a permitirle tener una relación sincera. Por eso ahora, en tiempos donde la sociedad realmente había cambiado, Lena se aferraba a cualquier tipo de representación que pudiera obtener. Incluso ella misma, luego de haber terminado la universidad y verse libre de las garras con las que Lillian la mantenía atrapada y con su nuevo puesto como CEO se encargaba de realizar donaciones a centros de apoyo LGBTQI, incluso en muchas ocasiones realizando apariciones publicas en galas de beneficencia para recaudar fondos, el miedo ya no la mantenía en la oscuridad, ya no le importaba lo que su madre pudiera decir o las amenazas que le arrojaba, y ahora que ella podía y sabía lo que había sufrido en su adolescencia, no quería que ninguna otra persona tuviera que pasar por lo mismo, y siempre que podía se centraba a contribuir en ello.

Irónicamente, ahora que Lena ya no tenía miedo de salir del closet, ninguna mujer quería relacionarse con ella, quien querría estar con la hermana de un psicópata asesinato y una extremista antialienígena, por lo tanto, la joven CEO llenaba ese hueco en su vida mirando series y películas donde las protagonistas se aceptaban a sí mismas y podían tener finales felices, a diferencia de ella.

Cuando el capitulo en que Delphine y Cosima vuelven a encontrarse en la isla estaba a punto de terminar, Lena fue sobresaltada por el timbre del teléfono.

Lena Luthor – contesto pausando el capítulo.

Señorita Luthor siento molestarla – Lena pudo reconocer la voz de Miles – Aquí abajo se encuentra una señorita Kara Danvers, dice que necesita hablar con usted.

Durante varios minutos Lena permaneció en silencio sin saber que contestar.

Señorita Luthor ¿esta ahí? – pregunto su guardaespaldas preocupado.

Si, Miles lo siento – respondió Lena saliendo del estupor – Por favor dile a la Señorita Danvers que si desea hablar conmigo debe realizar una cita con Jess, no acepto entrevistas de reporteras en mi propia casa.

Lo hare Señorita Luthor – respondió de inmediato Miles – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches Miles – respondió Lena aun desconcertada.

¿Qué hacia Kara en su edificio a esa hora? ¿De qué quería hablar que no pudiera esperar hasta el día siguiente? Lena se masajeo la sien sintiendo el dolor de cabeza apoderarse de ella nuevamente, a decir verdad, estaba algo enojada. Enojada porque ella había mantenido su distancia, Kara había dejado mas que claro que no deseaba hablarle o verla, ¿Por qué ahora? Lena no podía hacer esto, ya había aceptado que la rubia había salido de su vida, había aceptado que ya no la vería y se había convencido de que ya no le dolía, había aceptado que tal vez nunca tendría amigas e incluso peor había intentando convencerse una y otra vez que los sentimientos románticos que poseía por Kara no eran mas que ilusiones suyas, que ya no existían y que nunca serian una realidad. Lena lo había aceptado todo y ahora Kara creía que tenia el derecho de regresar, de darle esperanzas nuevamente, de confundirla, Lena no podría sopórtalo, había lidiado con suficientes personas a lo largo de su vida que pretendían amarla, por las cuales ella quería ser amada, sabía que no podría manejar el rechazo de Kara. Lentamente Lena se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina, preparándose un te de hierbas regreso a su cama y pretendió que algunas de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro no existían, en silencio volvió a darle play al capitulo intentando pretender que nada había ocurrido.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras tanto Kara había escuchado la respuesta de Lena a su guardaespaldas, decir que la rubia se sentía dolida por el hecho de que la CEO no aceptara verla era un entendimiento, Kara lo esperaba y sabia que lo merecía, pero oír que Lena la tratara como a cualquier otra periodista era lo que más le había dolido, y a pesar de eso Kara sabia que Lena estaba en su derecho. 

El guardaespaldas le transmitió la respuesta, a pesar de que la rubia ya la había oído, de todas formas, asintió y comenzó a alejarse del edificio. En pocos segundos se había deshecho de su ropa y vestía el traje de Supergirl, volando hacia el penthouse Kara observo que las cortinas de los ventanales se encontraban corridas, obstruyendo la vista, la rubia rodeo el edificio y utilizando su visión de rayos x pudo ver el momento exacto en que Lena secaba las pocas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro. Kara no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, ella había causado eso, ella había herido a Lena, había roto su promesa y ver a Lena sufrir era su condena.

Después de unos minutos Kara oyó sirenas en la distancia y se alejo del penthouse, de alguna forma tampoco parecía justo visitar a Lena siendo Supergirl siendo que la morocha no conocía su identidad secreta, la rubia se alejo sacudiendo la cabeza pensando una única cosa, todo era su culpa y ella se encargaría de arreglarlo.


	4. Sorpresas

Capítulo 4  
Lena despertó ese día nuevamente con nauseas, no tan horribles como en ocasiones pasadas pero lo suficiente como para desear quedarse en casa durante el resto del día, a pesar de eso Lena se levantó y procedió con su rutina matutina como siempre, cambiando el café por una taza de té, dulce y caliente y unas cuantas galletitas de agua en lugar de tostadas untadas con mermelada. 

Al llegar a su oficina Lena saludo a Jess como siempre, mientras su asistente se encargaba de ponerla al día con las reuniones que tendría y le entregaba carpetas con varios presupuestos y demás propuestas. El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad a pesar de que Lena comenzaba a preocuparse por las náuseas constantes, preguntándose si realmente había algo malo con ella. 

A la hora del almuerzo Jess ingreso a su oficina.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Luthor? – pregunto la asistente al ingresar, tomando como inusual que su jefa durante varios días seguidos hubiera ordenado galletitas de agua.

Estoy bien Jess – respondió Lena – Solo tengo algunas nauseas, nada por lo que preocuparse.

Luce un poco pálida – contesto Jess mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Lena - ¿Necesita que llame un médico?

No, Jess, todo está bien – respondió Lena – Por favor tomate el tiempo de tu almuerzo y no te preocupes por mí.

Jess asintió y dejo la oficina sin decir nada más, la verdad era que estaba preocupada por su jefa, no le parecía normal que padeciera de nauseas tantos días seguidos, o la palidez que portaba su rostro durante esos días, la asistente comenzó a preguntarse si su jefa se había conducido a si misma a un cuadro de cansancio extremo.

Señorita Luthor, siento molestarla – la voz de Jess interrumpió los pensamientos de Lena horas después – la Señorita Danvers está aquí para verla

¿Tiene una cita? – pregunto Lena mientras comenzaba a masajearse la sien.

Si, lo siento mucho Señorita Luthor olvide avisarle – se disculpó Jess.

Está bien Jess, que pase – respondió Lena dando fin a la comunicación.

Segundos después Kara ingresaba a su oficina, usando un vestido amarillo que marcaba su cintura, y resaltaba su cabello, acomodando sus característicos lentes y con una sonrisa tímida.

Señorita Danvers, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy? – pregunto Lena desde su silla, sin ponerse de pie ni sonreír, si Kara quería distancia había elegido a una persona para la cual el mantener distancia era prácticamente un estado natural.

Lena – comenzó Kara

Señorita Luthor – corrigió Lena con seriedad.

Señorita Luthor – repitió Kara - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto sin saber que más decir, Kara sabía que arreglar las cosas con Lena no serían fáciles, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que recibiría ese trato de parte de su amiga, la frialdad con que Lena estaba mirándola, fue en ese momento que Kara de dio cuenta de que no estaba en realidad hablando con su amiga Lena, sino con Lena Luthor y aunque para ella eso nunca había sido una diferencia, ahora se daba cuenta del abismo que había entre cada una.

Disculpe Señorita Danvers, como puede imaginar estoy muy ocupada, hay algo que necesite para el artículo que me imagino debe escribir – pregunto Lena amable pero fríamente.

Lena esta no eres tú, escucha vine para disculparme – continuo Kara.

Disculpas aceptadas – la interrumpió Lena finalmente de pie – Ahora por favor, tengo un día muy ocupada – apretando el interruptor en su teléfono que le indicaba a Jess que su presencia era requerida Lena señalo la puerta – Mi asistente la guiara afuera.

Lena – Kara no pudo terminar la frase dado que de inmediato Jess ingreso a la oficina para escoltarla afuera.

Lena inspiro profundamente rogando que las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos no se atrevieran a derramarse por su rostro, después unos cuantos minutos volvió a tomar asiento y le pidió a Jess que adelantara todas sus reuniones media hora, necesitaba irse a casa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
¿Supergirl? – pregunto Alex al ver a Kara ingresando al DEO a pesar de que su presencia no había sido solicitada - ¿Ocurre algo? – al mirar los ojos a su hermana Alex supo de inmediato que algo había ocurrido, guio a Kara a su oficina, al ingresar de inmediato bajo las persianas y cerró la puerta, una clara indicación de que nadie debía molestarlas.

Hable con Lena – logro articular Kara después de varios minutos en silencio.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Alex tomando asiento mientras Kara caminaba por la oficina.

Deberías haberla visto Alex – susurro Kara, su voz quebrándose – ella nunca me había hablado de esa forma, nunca había sido tan fría conmigo.

Kara es normal que aún está enojada contigo – respondió Alex – Tienes que darle tiempo.

Pero ese es el problema, no parecía estar enojada conmigo – Kara tomo asiento – incluso hubiese preferido que me gritara, que reaccionara de alguna forma, ella solo estaba parada ahí, indiferente, fría – algunas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Kara – supongo que al fin conocí a la Luthor en ella – continuo la rubia con tristeza.

Kara, sabes que esa no es Lena – comento Alex interrumpiendo a su hermana, con el tiempo la agente había aprendido a confiar en Lena, ya no le importaba que apellido portara o los crímenes horribles que hubiera cometido su familia – Ella está herida, aunque te cueste aceptarlo la lastimaste, le va a llevar un tiempo volver a confiar en ti – más lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Kara y Alex no dudo en abrazar a su hermana – Tienes que entender que ella es distinta a nosotras, su familia no la crio como a nosotras, para ellos el amor y la confianza no eran más que medios para un fin, ella confiaba en ti y tú la ignoraste durante semanas como si todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas de repente no significara nada.

Nunca va a perdonarme – sollozo Kara.

Va a hacerlo, pero no será de la noche a la mañana Kara, tendrás que esforzarte mucho, pero si alguien puede lograrlo eres tú.

Las hermanas permanecieron en la oficina de la agente hasta que las lágrimas de Kara dejaron de caer y su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad, después de unos minutos fueron informadas de que la presencia de Supergirl era solicitada en una toma de rehenes en el centro y antes de que Alex pudiera decir algo, Kara había desaparecido.

Alex permaneció monitoreando la actividad de Supergirl, una vez que la misión había terminado, con los rehenes rescatados y los delincuentes detenidos, Kara volvió a su oficina en CatCo y Alex tomo su celular.

Sawyer – contesto su novia obviamente sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

Maggie – sonrió Alex - ¿Cuándo aprenderás a mirar el identificador?

Lo siento – Alex podía escuchar a su novia sonriendo - ¿Ocurre algo?

Creo que deberías saber que Kara visito a Lena esta mañana – respondió Alex – Se lo que vas a decir, pero ella está realmente arrepentida por la forma en que se comportó y quiere reparar su relación.

Lo se Alex – respondió Maggie – pero tú no has visto a Lena las últimas semanas, el peso que ha perdido, la tristeza que la rodea, las horas que pasa trabajando, lo cual estoy segura que hace para evitar pensar, para evitar pensar en Kara específicamente.

Lo sé – contesto Alex – Creo que ambas se necesitan, pero no será fácil para Lena volver a confiar en Kara.

Tendrá que esforzarse – dijo Maggie.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que tu terminarías siendo amiga y protegiendo a Lena? – bromeo Alex.

Oye, ella se ha convertido en mi pequeña padawan ahora – respondió Maggie.

Tú y tus referencias nerd – rio Alex.

Me amas de todas formas – respondió Maggie.

Para siempre – sonrió Alex.

Te veo esta noche, me encargo de la cena, debo irme – continuo Maggie.

De acuerdo, te amo Mags, cuídate – se despidió la agente.

También te amo, debo irme – la detective se despidió mientras subía al coche patrulla para participar en la persecución de uno de los tantos delincuentes que plagaban la ciudad.

Después de eso, las operaciones en el DEO continuaron hasta el anochecer, la presencia de Supergirl parecía ser solicitada en todo lugar y momento, Alex monitoreaba todo desde los paneles, cámaras y mantenía conversaciones con su hermana mediante el intercomunicador.

Supergirl eso es todo – comento Alex finalmente – Puedes ir a casa, nos encargaremos del resto.

Si bien Supergirl era el rostro visible, muchas veces Alex terminaba por trabajar más horas que ella, teniendo que realizar el papeleo de todas las misiones, ocupándose de registrar todas las celdas y las condiciones de los detenidos, sin contar las guardias y los entrenamientos. A pesar de todo Alex sabía que nunca lo cambiaría por nada, ser agente era lo que amaba y lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

Mientras comenzaba a realizar el papeleo correspondiente a las misiones de ese día, Alex no dejaba de pensar en su hermana y la relación que mantenía con Lena Luthor, meses atrás la agente se había preguntado si no existía algo más que amistad entre ambas, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntas, la forma en que Kara hablaba de la morocha, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban con tan solo la mención de su nombre, la forma en que Kara no dudaba en defender a Lena frente a todos y la confianza que depositaba en ella. Sin embargo, cuando su hermana le informo que había empezado una relación con Mon-El, Alex creyó que tal vez todo lo anterior eran solo ideas suyas, aunque no podía entender que era lo que Kara veía en el daxamita, eran tan diferentes que la agente no podía entender que era lo que los había atraído, a pesar de eso había apoyado la relación de su hermana. Ahora que Mon-El finalmente había desaparecido, aunque le doliera admitirlo Alex se sentía aliviada, no creía que el fuera una buena influencia para su hermana y estaba agradecida de que ya no tuvieran que verlo o tratar con él. Mientras encendía su computadora Alex volvía a pensar en la relación que Lena y Kara mantenían, al ver lo herida que estaba Kara la agente esta vez estaba convencida, Kara Danvers estaba enamorada de Lena Luthor. Alex no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer no era la única lesbiana en la familia, la cena del día de gracias realmente seria divertida el año siguiente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Después de pensarlo durante horas y cuando finalmente las lágrimas habían dejado de recorrer su rostro Kara comprendió que si quería recuperar a Lena tendría que hacer todo el trabajo, considerando que ella era la culpable del alejamiento. Después de darse una ducha caliente y relajante, decidió tomarse el tiempo de pensar en lo que haría, regalos costosos estaban fuera del menú, conociendo a Lena, Kara sabía que no podían importarle menos los regalos extravagantes o costosos, necesitaba algo que le permitiera conectar nuevamente con la CEO, que le permitiera ganarse la confianza de Lena nuevamente, que le permitiera explicar lo arrepentida que estaba por su comportamiento durante las últimas semanas.

Mientras se vestía Kara decidió que debía pedir delivery de comida mientras comenzaba a trabajar en el artículo que Snapper le había demandado y al mismo tiempo planeaba distintas estrategias para lograr que Lena la perdonara. Después de pensarlo, Kara decidió consultar su estrategia con su hermana y después de recibir la aprobación de Alex comenzó a trabajar en ella.

Si, señor – respondió Kara al teléfono – Lo reescribiré tal como me lo dijo – continuo la rubia asintiendo – Por supuesto, lo enviare tan rápido como – la línea enmudeció de repente – pueda – termino observando el teléfono sabiendo perfectamente que su jefe simplemente le había cortado.

Genial – suspiro Kara mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente frente a su computadora – Justo lo que necesitaba – continúo hablando sola mientras observaba el documento corregido que Snapper le había reenviado, había tantas marcas rojas que la rubia considero muy seriamente borrar el articulo entero y simplemente empezar de cero – Extraño a la Señorita Grant – suspiro mientras ponía manos a la obra.

Horas después, Kara cenaba releyendo el artículo que había reescrito, el cual obviamente era totalmente diferente al primero que había escrito, corrigiendo las pocas faltas de ortografía que había cometido decidió enviar el articulo a su jefe, rogando que esta vez no volviera con tantas correcciones como el primero. Finalmente, y después de limpiar, la rubia se metía a la cama con una idea muy clara de lo que haría el día siguiente, operación recuperar a Lena comenzaba.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras tanto después de la visita inesperada de Kara, Lena masajeaba su sien mientras se acomodaba por sexta vez seguida los lentes que llevaba puestos, e intentaba prestar atención al presupuesto que estaba leyendo y tendría que discutir el día siguiente. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se encontraban ocupados por una determinada rubia, con sonrisas radiantes y una personalidad tan brillante como el mismo sol, la CEO estaba odiándose a si misma en ese momento por no ser capaz de concentrarse, definitivamente tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que Kara Danvers. 

Su te Señorita Luthor – ingreso Jess a su oficina, teniendo en cuenta las náuseas con las que se había levantado, Lena decidió evitar el café durante el día y le había pedido a Jess especialmente un te saborizado – Y sus galletitas.

¿Se encuentra mejor? – pregunto depositando la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Lena.

Si, gracias Jess – sonrió Lena.

De nada – contesto Jess retirándose.

Durante el resto del día Lena intento concentrarse y después de mirar fijamente la pantalla durante al menos una hora finalmente lo logro, sus dedos comenzaron a escribir sobre el teclado y a realizar distintas presentaciones para la reunión que tendría mañana. Afortunadamente el día siguiente era viernes, lo que significaba que finalmente podría relajarse y reestablecer horarios normales de sueño, volver a una rutina más sana y dejar la locura de las últimas semanas detrás. Frotándose los ojos al quitarse los lentes, Lena se puso de pie y camino a través del ventanal, saliendo al balcón. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, los últimos restos de luz natural comenzaban a desvanecerse marcando el fin de un nuevo día.

La joven CEO observaba el horizonte, no eran demasiados ni constantes los días en que Lena reflexionaba sobre su vida, pero el stress de las últimas semanas finalmente la había alcanzado y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué su vida tenía que ser tan dura, por que no podía disfrutar de una vida normal, sin hermanos psicópatas o madres con instinto asesino, por que no podía tener a una persona en la que confiar y en la cual el sentimiento fuera reciproco, la verdad era que Lena estaba cansada de estar sola, sola luchando contra la opinión pública, sola luchando por su reputación, sola luchando contra su familia, sola luchando contra si misma y los sentimientos que la inundaban.

Señorita Luthor – interrumpió Jess sus pensamientos al ingresar en su oficina – La detective Sawyer está aquí para verla.

Puede pasar - respondió Lena mientras caminaba a su escritorio – Gracias Jess.

Pequeña Luthor – saludo Maggie ingresando a la oficina sonriendo, Lena no pudo evitar envidiar la vida que llevaba la detective, nadie la odiaba por el apellido que llevaba, su familia no estaba inundada con psicópatas, tenía una novia que la amaba y amigos que la apoyaban de forma incondicional, Lena quería eso aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, ansiaba llegar al día en que pudiera sonreír como Maggie, con sinceridad, felicidad y sin preocupaciones - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hola Maggie – saludo la CEO tomando asiento y sonriéndole a la detective – Bien, ¿y tú?

Bien – respondió Maggie tomando asiento sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Aun tienes mucho trabajo por hacer?

Aún tengo que revisar algunos papeles – respondió Lena mientras observaba la pantalla de la computadora - ¿Sucede algo?

No, todo está bien – respondió la detective - ¿Pueden esos papeles esperar hasta mañana?

¿Por qué? – pregunto la CEO sonriendo - ¿Acaso tienes planes?

Tu y yo iremos a cenar afuera – respondió Maggie con naturalidad – Estas desapareciendo frente a mis ojos Lena – continuo la detective, esta no era la primera vez que el tema sobre el peso de la CEO salía a la luz y Maggie no podía quedarse tranquila – Necesitas comer.

Lo sé – respondió Lena - ¿Puedes darme una hora?

De acuerdo – respondió Maggie poniéndose de pie – Iré a molestar a tu asistente.

¡Deja a Jess en paz! – exclamo Lena sonriendo.

Ella me adora – respondió Maggie – Además tenemos que criticarte a ti, ya sabes.

El eco de la risa de Maggie permaneció en la oficina de Lena durante algunos segundos mientras la CEO sacudía la cabeza, preguntándose que había hecho para que la detective tomara interés en ella, e incluso agradeciéndolo. 

Lena estaba apagando su computadora cuando la detective volvió a ingresar en su oficina.

Eso es todo Pequeña Luthor, una hora – dijo sonriendo – Vámonos.

Estoy apagando la computadora – respondió la CEO - ¿Alguna alguien te dijo que eres mandona?

Viene con el oficio – respondió la detective sonriendo – tú no eres un ángel precisamente, señorita CEO de L-Corp – ambas rieron, hasta que el intercomunicador las interrumpió.

Señorita Luthor, siento interrumpirla – la voz de Jess se escuchaba – el doctor está en la línea tres y necesita comunicarse con usted.

Está bien Jess, comunícame – respondió Lena mientas le indicaba a Maggie que esperara unos segundos – Doctor, si soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?

Señorita Luthor siento interrumpirla, tengo los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que le realice algunos días atrás.

De acuerdo, ¿todo está bien? – pregunto Lena.

Bueno, podemos decir que encontré la causa de sus nauseas, mareos y el frecuente cansancio – respondió el médico – Felicitaciones están en orden.

¿Disculpe? – pregunto Lena tomando asiento.

Señorita Luthor, está embarazada – respondió el médico - ¿Esta ahí? – pregunto después de algunos minutos cuando todo permanecía en silencio.

Gracias Doctor – respondió Lena – Espero contar son su absoluta y total discreción.

Por supuesto – respondió el medico de inmediato.

En caso de que no lo haga y esté considerando vender la información a cualquier tipo de medio de comunicación, me gustaría recordarle con quien está tratando – continuo Lena – Soy una Luthor después de todo – dijo con voz grave y autoritaria.

Por supuesto Señorita Luthor – respondió el médico.

A continuación, Lena hablo con Jess para que volviera a comunicarse con el médico y le exigiera que le enviara los resultados originales de su análisis, además de comunicarse con su abogada para que redactara contratos de confidencialidad para todas las personas que hubiesen estado involucradas con su muestra y el análisis de ella, Maggie observaba la escena atónita.

¿Lena que sucede? – pregunto saliendo de su estupor y acercándose a la CEO que había vuelto a tomar asiento y mantenía una mano en su teléfono - ¿Lena estas bien? – volvió a preguntar rodeando el escritorio y apoyando una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la morocha - ¿Lena?

Estoy embarazada – respondió la CEO con la mirada vacía – Estoy embarazada – repitió.


	5. Inesperado

Capítulo 5  
No sabía que estuvieras viendo a alguien – respondió Maggie al salir de su estupor.

No estaba o estoy viendo a nadie – respondió Lena aun atónita.

¿Lena? – pregunto la detective con preocupación - ¿Quién es el padre entonces? – la morocha no contesto - ¿Lena? – volvió a preguntar Maggie, segundos después la joven CEO se apresuraba hacia su cuarto de baño, vaciando por completo el poco contenido de su estómago, Maggie no había dudado en seguirla y de inmediato se encontraba recogiendo el cabello de la CEO y dibujando círculos en su espalda – Eso es tranquila – repetía con voz calmada, la cual no era más que una fachada dado que lo último que Maggie estaba sintiendo era tranquilidad – Todo está bien.

Minutos pasaron antes de que Lena pudiera ponerse de pie y aun así su cuerpo no parecía ser capaz de dejar de temblar, Maggie le había alcanzado un vaso de agua y continuaba dibujando círculos en la espalda de la CEO mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de su oficina, mientras tanto la detective permanecía de pie.

Cuando la reina de los daxamitas me secuestro – comenzó Lena minutos después cuando estaba segura de que su voz se mantendría firme y podría hablar sin quebrarse – Rhea, ella quería que me casara con su hijo, Mike o Mon-El cualquiera sea su nombre – Lena inspiro profundo – La unión no sería más que simbólica, una fachada para obtener lo que ella realmente necesitaba – continuo – un heredero – uno o dos lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Lena y de inmediato se encargó de secarlas y eliminarlas de su rostro – una unión perfecta entre lo que ella consideraba lo mejor de la raza humana y daxamita – la CEO se puso de pie alejándose del contacto humano que Maggie le brindaba – No sabía que lo había llevado a cabo – dijo Lena suspirando.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la detective.

No estuve consciente todo el tiempo en la nave – respondió Lena – tenia, aún tengo lagunas mentales, pero a veces imágenes vuelven a mi mente, recuerdo luces blancas y estar mirando a una pantalla con una ecografía de mi útero – Lena tomo asiento en la silla detrás de su escritorio – No sabía que lo habían llevado a cabo.

Fuiste violada Lena – dijo Maggie acercándose a su escritorio, pero manteniendo su distancia – Lo siento mucho, podemos presentar una denuncia

¿Una denuncia? – la interrumpió Lena - ¿Para qué? ¿Visitantes intergalácticos? – continuo con una risa amarga – Ni siquiera pueden regresar a este planeta -continuo después de unos segundos.

Está bien – respondió Maggie sabiendo que Lena tenía razón a pesar de que la detective en ella le decía que debía presionar el tema de la denuncia - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto con precaución después de algunos segundos.

No lo sé – respondió la CEO con sinceridad – No lo sé.

De acuerdo – respondió Maggie – Aun tienes tiempo para tomar una decisión, no tienes que apresurarte a hacer nada en este momento – Lena asintió - ¿Aun quieres ir a cenar? – pregunto después de algunos segundos.

Supongo que tengo que alimentarme – respondió Lena sonriendo, sin embargo, la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos y era una de las más falsas que Maggie había visto en su vida, por supuesto engañaría a cualquiera que no conociera las sonrisas sinceras de Lena, pero no a ella.

Jess, por favor asegúrate de que todos los contratos de confidencialidad estén firmados y en mi escritorio mañana por la mañana – dijo Lena al salir de su oficina – Lo siento, pero tú también deberás firmar uno.

Está bien Señorita Luthor, lo entiendo – respondió Jess de inmediato – Todo estará a su disposición mañana.

Gracias Jess -agradeció Lena mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor con Maggie a su lado.

El trayecto al restaurant permaneció en silencio, el auto que conducía Maggie seguido de cerca por los dos autos en los que viajaban los guardaespaldas de Lena, al arribar ingresaron por una puerta especialmente diseñada para evitar a la prensa y que muchas celebridades o personas que atraían la atención no deseada de la prensa utilizaban y por la cual estaban agradecidas.

Al ingresar les asignaron una mesa privada y alejada de cualquier persona que pudiera escuchar una conversación que no fuera de su incumbencia, Lena ordeno algo que fuera liviano para su estómago y una copa de vino, mientras Maggie había ordenado pollo frito y una botella de agua mineral. Lena comenzó a hablar sobre la reconstrucción de la ciudad, dejando claro que no deseaba hablar sobre el gran elefante en la habitación, su embarazo, y Maggie sin querer presionarla decidió seguirle la corriente.

Minutos después la comida había arribado a la mesa junto a las bebidas que habían ordenado.

Lena – la interrumpió Maggie cuando la morocha estaba a punto de tomar la copa de vino y ofreciéndole en su lugar la botella de agua – No puedes beber eso – explico ante la mirada desconcertada de la CEO.

Por supuesto – respondió Lena aceptando el agua y continuando con la conversación como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Gracias por todo Maggie – agradecía Lena una hora después cuando salían del restaurant.

Lena, no creo que debas estar sola esta noche – la interrumpió Maggie preocupada por el comportamiento de la persona a quien consideraba su amiga – Puedo quedarme contigo.

No hace falta – respondió Lena de inmediato – Estoy bien, toda estará bien – continúo sonriendo, haciendo que Maggie se pusiera aún más nerviosa sabiendo que no era para nada sincera.

Lena – comenzó Maggie.

Buenas noches Maggie – la interrumpió Lena caminando hacia su auto, donde su chofer la esperaba y la puerta se mantenía abierta esperando su ingreso – Gracias por la cena.

Maggie se quedó parada observando el auto de la CEO desaparecer a toda velocidad, seguida por dos autos más protegiéndola, uno delante y otro por atrás, al menos la detective podría quedarse tranquila de que su amiga llegaría a casa a salvo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Lena llego a su departamento como todas las noches, excepto que en esta ocasión no se desvistió dejando la ropa totalmente ordenada o su abrigo colgado de forma prolija, esta vez Lena prácticamente se arrancó la ropa que llevaba puesta, corriendo al cuarto de baño y encendiendo la ducha para que el agua saliera tan caliente como fuera posible, sin dudarlo tomo una esponja y comenzó a refregar su cuerpo hasta que su piel había tomado una coloración rojiza y el agua caliente comenzaba a provocarle dolor, no fue hasta entonces que Lena decidió dejar la ducha, cubriéndose con una bata de algodón negra, camino hacia el aparador donde se encontraban las bebidas alcohólicas con ansias de poder beber una, pero sabiendo que en ese momento no podía hacerlo, la ira se apodero de ella y en un segundo había roto todas las botellas y vasos que descansaban allí.   
Pocas veces en su vida Lena había permitido que la ira se apoderara de ella, después del encarcelamiento de Lex los episodios eran mucho menos frecuentes, no tenía permitido enojarse o levantar la voz más de lo apropiado, cualquiera pensaría que se había vuelto loca como su hermano o había comenzado a tener instintos asesinos como su madre, Lena como una Luthor no tenía permitido enojarse, sin embargo en ese momento no podía sentir otra cosas más que eso, Lena estaba enojada con la vida, con las circunstancias, pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba enojada con ella misma, enojada por no ver los síntomas antes, enojada por la decisión que ahora debería tomar para su futuro, enojada por no poder tener siquiera una remembranza de una vida normal.

Caminando hacia el balcón aun vestida nada más que con la bata Lena grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas y como nunca antes lo había hecho, grito hasta que su voz se quebró y la garganta comenzó a dolerle, grito hasta que la ira abandonara su cuerpo para poder permitirle levantarse el día siguiente, sin energías Lena camino hacia su habitación y se desplomo sobre la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida al instante.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Volando sobre la ciudad Supergirl había escuchado los gritos de Lena, dirigiéndose hacia allí de inmediato creyendo que su amiga se encontraba en peligro se sorprendió al ver a Lena de esa forma, nunca en todos los meses desde que la conocía Kara había escuchado a Lena siquiera levantar la voz, verla de esa forma la preocupaba más de lo que pudiera explicar y sin embargo, sabía que había cometido un error que ahora le impedía preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría. Con tristeza y luego de asegurarse de que Lena se encontraba a salvo, Kara finalmente se alejó del penthouse y volvió a su cama, decidiendo en ese momento que su plan debía comenzar de inmediato.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La mañana siguiente Lena despertó incluso más exhausta de lo que se había sentido en días previos habiendo dormido menos de cuatro horas, las ojeras en su rostro parecían más profundas que nunca antes y la voluntad para presentarse en la oficina se había esfumado del cuerpo de la CEO, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, Lena se dio una ducha y desayuno, tomando en cuenta los datos que debería comenzar a hacer en su dieta, a continuación y sin perder tiempo subió al auto que la esperaba abajo y se dirigió a la oficina.

Buenos días Señorita Luthor – saludo Jess de inmediato y con total normalidad, a pesar de haber oído cada segundo de la conversación mantenida la noche anterior – Sus reuniones no empiezan hasta dentro de una hora.

De acuerdo, gracias Jess – respondió Lena sin detenerse e ingresando a su oficina de inmediato.

Con la mirada puesta en las carpetas que su asistente le había entregado, Lena se sorprendió al ver sobre su escritorio el desayuno más completo que había visto en su vida, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza tomo la tarjeta que Jess había escrito “Necesita comenzar a alimentarse de forma correcta ahora” leía, si hubiese venido de cualquier otra persona Lena probablemente la hubiera reprendido sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo, sin embargo, viniendo de Jess, la CEO no pudo hacer más que sonreír. A continuación, observo que a un lado de su computadora descansaba un pequeño recipiente con plumerías, sorprendida Lena tomo la tarjeta en la base “lo siento”, era todo lo que decía, la CEO podría reconocer esa letra donde fuera, Kara le había enviado las flores, sacudiendo la cabeza Lena deposito la tarjeta en el cajón de su escritorio y sin perder más tiempo de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

Desde la ventana y sin que Lena advirtiera su presencia, Supergirl observaba la escena, no había conseguido que Lena sonriera, pero al menos las flores y la tarjeta permanecían en una sola pieza, eso era más de lo que había esperado. Observando a Lena a través del ventanal Supergirl finalmente se alejó para comenzar su propio trabajo.

Las horas pasaron con Lena trabajando sin parar mas allá de breves descansos que utilizaba para descansar sus piernas y beber algo de agua, en uno de esos descansos reviso los contratos de confidencialidad que se encontraban sobre su escritorio desde temprano, una vez satisfecha con los términos y condiciones y observando que la firma de todas las personas involucradas se encontraba al pie de la página, Lena continuo con su trabajo.

En uno de esos descansos, su visión se posó sobre las plumerías, sin poder evitarlo recordó a Kara, todo había sido más simple en ese entonces, ahora las cosas se habían tornado tan complicadas que Lena ya no estaba segura de estar parada sobre piso firme, simplemente se encontraba de pie haciendo equilibrio intentando no quebrarse y provocar un derrumbe total, cuya reconstrucción no sería capaz de manejar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
En la prisión de máxima seguridad un guardia cargaba una bandeja con el almuerzo para uno de los prisioneros más famosos de la historia.

Luthor, el almuerzo – golpeo la puerta de la celda con fuerza deslizando la bandeja por la pequeña rendija, que no permitía más que el paso de la bandeja y el periódico.

Lex se acercó luego de que el guardia se hubo retirado, levantando la bandeja tomo asiento en su cama y no fue hasta que bajo la mirada que vio el mensaje oculto en una de las servilletas.

“Felicitaciones Señor Luthor, parece que tiene una sobrina o sobrino en camino, ¿o debería decir un super sobrina/o?” era todo lo que decía.

Durante varios minutos Lex se quedó inmóvil, procesando lo que la tarjeta decía, a continuación, la bandeja cayó al piso con estrepito mientras Lex comenzaba a gritar de ira, pidiendo por su abogado de inmediato. Días después su pedido fue concedido y atravesaba las puertas de la prisión, su abogada, Lillian Luthor. Con sigilo Lex le explico lo ocurrido y pudo ver de inmediato la ira llenar los ojos de su madre, como le había ocurrido a él. ¿Cómo podía atreverse su hermana a desafiar a su familia de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía haber entregado su cuerpo a un super nada y nada menos? ¿Cómo podía llevar tal abominación en su vientre?

Sabiendo perfectamente que sus conversaciones eran no solo monitoreadas sino también grabadas, Lillian y Lex se aseguraron de no decir absolutamente nada incriminatorio, sin embargo, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que debían hacer, Lena no iba a tener ese bebe, no iba a traer semejante abominación al mundo, ellos se asegurarían de ello.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maggie y Alex almorzaban en su restaurant favorito mientras la detective no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a su novia sobre las diferencias entre la fisiología humana y la extraterrestre.

Por ejemplo, ¿Cuáles son las diferencias entre humanas y daxamitas? – pregunto intentando ser casual de forma que Alex no pudiera ver a través de ella y descubriera lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. 

Bueno, no hay demasiadas características diferentes, sin contar ya sabes los superpoderes, de hecho, nuestras fisiologías son bastante parecidas.

¿Qué podría ocurrir si una humana se embarazara de un daxamita? – pregunto Maggie mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

Bueno para empezar la concepción debería darse mediante métodos biotecnológicos, el ovulo debe ser capaz de resistir la fuerza con el que el espermatozoide lo penetre, si ese paso resulta exitoso en segundo lugar debe evaluarse la capacidad física de la madre, no he tratado con un caso así pero imagino que debe tener un gran efecto en el organismo de la misma, su cuerpo estará trabajando al máximo para lograr obtener la energía que necesita el feto – Alex tomo un sorbo de agua – Si fuera mi paciente la tendría controlada 24/7 y evitaría que hiciera cualquier tipo de trabajo físico.

Maggie se quedó en silencio mientras consumía la hamburguesa que había ordenado, Alex la observaba en silencio.

¿Maggie que ocurre? – pregunto la agente después de algunos segundos - ¿Por qué estás haciéndome estas preguntas?

Alex no quiero mentirte – respondió la detective – tienes que confiar en mi y entender que no puedo decirte nada – Maggie suspiro – pero realmente necesito esta información.

De acuerdo – respondió Alex después de unos segundos – De acuerdo – repitió.

¿Entonces la vida de la madre estaría en peligro? – continuo la detective.

Tal vez no durante los primeros cuatro meses – respondió la agente – el feto aun es pequeño y la energía que le estaría exigiendo al cuerpo de la madre no sería la suficiente como para ponerla en riesgo, pero pasada esa barrera – respiro Alex – los requerimientos del feto se volverán cada vez más altos y el cuerpo de la madre no podrá proveerlos sin conducirse a si misma a un estado extremo.

Gracias – respondió Maggie pensativa y tomando la mano de su novia – Gracias por entender que no puedo decirte de quien se trata.

No hace falta que me lo digas Maggie, solo hay una humana que ambas conocemos que fue secuestrada por una nave daxamita con planes de dominación mundial y pretendiendo casar a su hijo para obtener un heredero.

Alex, no puedes decir nada – urgió Maggie.

Lo sé – respondió la agente con tranquilidad - no lo hare, pero necesitas decirle que debo examinarla – ambas sabían de quien estaban hablando, pero ninguna se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre de Lena teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar público, rodeadas de personas que podían oír esa información, la cual sin dudas no dudaría a llegar a oídos de la prensa.

Lo intentare – prometió Maggie – Sin embargo, me encantaría que fuera otra persona la que tuviera que razonar con ella – ambas rieron.

Oh, no ese trabajo es todo tuyo – respondió Alex sonriendo.

Alex – interrumpió después de unos segundos Maggie – No puedes decirle a Kara.

Maggie – comenzó a protestar la agente

No puedes hacerlo, si Kara se entera sabrá que fue porque yo te lo he dicho – la interrumpió Maggie – No volverá a confiar en mí, y ya hemos visto como resulto eso con tu hermana.

De acuerdo.

Promételo – la insto Maggie – Promete que no vas a decirle a Kara siquiera una sola de las palabras que hemos pronunciado.

Lo prometo – dijo Alex después de unos segundos – Prometo no decirle a Kara nada de lo que hemos hablado.

Maggie beso a su novia y luego continuaron almorzando con tranquilidad, a decir verdad, Alex estaba sorprendida de que Kara aun no lo supiera, sabía que su hermana había visitado a Lena y su superaudicion le hubiera permitido escuchar dos latidos en la oficina de la misma, sin embargo, pensándolo bien Alex recordó la llegada de Kara al mundo, abrumada por la cantidad de sonidos juntos que escuchaba y la técnica con que Eliza le había enseñado a focalizarse, escuchar una sola cosa a la vez. La agente llego a la conclusión de que su hermana no lo sabía por el simple hecho de que se había focalizado solo y exclusivamente en el corazón de Lena, los latidos del corazón de la CEO desviaban la atención de cualquier otra cosa, literal y figurativamente. Esta vez Alex estaba segura, su hermana, Kara Danvers, Supergirl estaba enamorada de Lena Luthor.


	6. Honestidad

Capítulo 6  
Una semana más paso, todos los días sin excepción Lena recibía un ramo de plumerías con pequeñas tarjetas, en todas ellas Kara se disculpaba por cosas diferentes, y aunque quisiera Lena no era capaz de tirarlas, ni las tarjetas ni las flores, aunque quisiera negarlo, sus sentimientos por Kara no habían desaparecido y ahora que veía que la rubia intentaba recuperarla no podía evitar apreciar incluso más a Kara, a pesar de que aún no estuviera dispuesta a perdonarla, no del todo.

Durante ese tiempo, Maggie había juntado el valor suficiente para hablar con Lena sobre su embarazo y compartir la información que Alex le había brindado.

Pequeña Luthor – saludo Maggie desde la puerta mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

Maggie – saludo Lena sorprendida mientras se limpiaba la boca con una de las servilletas sobre su escritorio.

Jess, salió a almorzar por eso no te informo de mi llegada – comento Maggie acercándose - ¿Almorzando? – pregunto lo obvio observando la bandeja que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Lena.

Si, ¿ya has almorzado o quieres que te pida algo? – pregunto Lena con amabilidad.

No, gracias, Alex está esperándome – respondió tomando asiento frente a la CEO - ¿Cómo te trata el embarazo? – pregunto después de varios minutos en silencio juntando valor nuevamente.

Todo marcha bien – respondió Lena sin compartir más información - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto al ver la expresión en el rostro de Maggie.

Lena escucha – se puso de pie la detective – estuve hablando con Alex – antes de que Lena pudiera interrumpirla continúo hablando – créeme, no le dije que estas embarazada, ella solo lo supo, por las preguntas que estaba realizándole.

¿Qué tipo de preguntas? – cuestiono Lena levantando la ceja.

Sobre las diferencias entre daxamitas y humanos, diferencias fisiológicas – agrego.

¿Y bien? – pregunto Lena.

Lena – la detective volvió a tomar asiento – el feto comenzara a consumir cada vez más y más energía a medida que las semanas pasen, tu cuerpo no será capaz de abastecerlo y será empujado al límite, tu vida podría correr peligro.

Durante varios minutos ambas permanecieron en silencio, Lena se puso de pie y camino hacia al balcón, Maggie la siguió.

¿Cuál es la barrera? – pregunto sin mirar a la detective a los ojos.

Cuatro meses – respondió Maggie – Hasta ese momento el feto no pondrá en peligro tu vida, después de eso necesitas guardar reposo y estar monitoreada todo el tiempo.

Los segundos transcurrieron sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, Lena continúo observando el vacío. A decir verdad, aún no había decidido que hacer sobre el embarazo, el aborto aún era una opción pero ella no deseaba apresurarse en hacer una elección.

Alex se ofreció a examinarte – comento Maggie después de varios minutos.

¿Kara sabe? – pregunto Lena de repente.

No – negó de inmediato Maggie – No va a oírlo por mí y Alex prometió no decirle nada, podemos confiar en ella.

De acuerdo – acepto Lena varios minutos después – La Agente Danvers puede examinarme.

De acuerdo – repitió Maggie, percibiendo que Lena necesitaba su espacio en ese momento decidió retirarse - ¿Quieres cenar esta noche?

Lo siento, pero estoy cansada Maggie – respondió con sinceridad - ¿Mañana?

De acuerdo, mañana entonces – Maggie abrió la puerta de la oficina – Nos vemos luego Pequeña Luthor.

Lena le sonrió a la detective desde su balcón y luego camino nuevamente hacia su escritorio, sin poder evitarlo sonrió al ver las plumerías que descansaban sobre el.

No había visto a Kara desde aquel día en que prácticamente la echo de su oficina, sin embargo habían comenzado a intercambiar pequeños mensajes, iniciador por Kara, en los que saludaba a la CEO deseándole buenos días, deseándole que tuviera un buen día en el trabajo, dándole las buenas noches o preguntándole como se encontraba, Lena no contestaba la mayoría de ellos, pero no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al ver los mensajes todos los días por la mañana y por la noche, a decir verdad extrañaba a Kara, los momentos del día en que veía Kara se habían convertido en sus preferidos y ahora los extrañaba más de lo que se permitía admitir. 

Focalizándose nuevamente Lena continúo trabajando, su día estaba lejos de terminar y si su mente comenzaba a divagar el día seria incluso más interminable.

Dos semanas más pasaron, todos los días Lena encontraba plumerías en su escritorio y mensajes al despertarse e irse a dormir.

“¿Quieres cenar esta noche? “– el mensaje de Kara la tomo por sorpresa, no se habían visto rostro a rostro aun y Lena no sabía si estaba preparada para eso, sin embargo, no podía negar que extrañaba a su amiga.

“De acuerdo, yo cocino” – contesto después de unos minutos – “Mi chofer pasara a buscarte a las ocho”

“Nos vemos más tarde” – respondió Kara, Lena sonrió.

La CEO se apresuró a terminar los pendientes que tenía en la oficina para llegar a casa, se despidió de Jess más temprano de lo habitual dándole el resto del día libre a su asistente. Al llegar a su casa Lena se apresuró a darse una ducha, al salir hizo lo que aun nunca se había permitido, acaricio su vientre. Vestida solo con su ropa interior Lena se paró frente al espejo de su habitación, el embarazo era apenas visible, pero sabía que en algunas semanas más ya no habría forma de ocultarlo. Lena acaricio su vientre con suavidad y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, siendo honesta consigo misma de pequeña la joven CEO había soñado con ser madre, pero después de lo que había ocurrido con Lex y el hecho de que su madre estuviera involucrada con CADMUS de a poco Lena se había olvidado de eso, nadie querría estar con una Luthor e incluso la opción de adoptar quedaba fuera de juego, ningún asistente social le entregaría un niño a una Luthor, sin importar lo que Lena hiciera, su apellido la castigaría para siempre. Obviamente Lena nunca habría elegido la forma en que este embarazo se había producido, sin embargo y a pesar de que había considerado muy fuertemente la opción de abortar finalmente había decidido continuar el embarazo, el bebe también era parte de ella y Lena haría todo lo posible por criarlo con el mayor posible.

Sin embargo, ahora que Lena había decidido continuar el embarazo, los miedos y las inseguridades la inundaban de a montones, tanto que por momentos creía que podría ahogarse en ellas. Lena no tenía un buen ejemplo sobre cómo actuar como madre, si algo tenía era absolutamente todo lo contrario, Lillian representaba absolutamente todo lo que Lena no quería ser y la joven CEO suponía que eso era al menos algo. Recorriendo su vientre con las manos Lena comenzó a pensar en Kara, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba embarazada? Embarazada nada más y nada menos que del novio que ella misma se había encargado de desterrar. Despejando su mente Lena decidió vestirse y comenzar a cocinar antes de que se hiciera más tarde. 

Hola – saludaba desde la puerta Kara una hora más tarde – Son para ti – agrego, entregándole un nuevo ramo de plumerías a Kara.

No hacía falta Kara – saludo Lena manteniendo su distancia cuando la rubia intento abrazarla – Pasa, la comida ya está lista.

Kara intento no sentirse herida por la forma en que Lena había evitado abrazarla, sabía que su amiga aun necesitaba tiempo y ella le daría todo el necesario.

Huele delicioso – comento Kara mientras Lena buscaba un florero en el cual colocar las flores - ¿Qué es?

Pasta – respondió Lena con simplicidad – Siéntate.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y la tensión era palpable en el aire, una vez que terminaron de cenar y mientras recogían las cosas Kara rompió el silencio.

Lena – comenzó la rubia mientras casi al instante se acomodaba los anteojos - ¿podemos hablar? – Lena asintió y pasaron a sentarse en el sofá – Escucha sé que aún no me has perdonado aun y estas en todo tu derecho al no hacerlo, me comporte de una manera horrible contigo, jamás debí haber ignorado todos tus mensajes y llamadas, jamás debí haberte abandonado y hacerte sentir que tenías la culpa de algo o que habías hecho algo malo, porque no lo hiciste, tu salvaste la ciudad, no solo la ciudad sino también al mundo, salvaste al mundo y yo te trate de una forma horrible, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

Estas perdonada – la interrumpió Lena de repente sorprendiendo a Kara – Pero aun necesito tiempo.

De acuerdo – respondió la rubia de inmediato – El que necesites.

Kara tienes que entender que yo no soy como tu – agrego Lena – me cuesta mucho confiar y abrirme con la gente – la CEO se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar – tu rompiste esa confianza, me hiciste creer que siempre estarías conmigo sin importar que, incluso lo prometiste, y cuando te necesitaba no solo desapareciste sino que también me ignoraste durante más de un mes – los ojos de Lena se llenaron de lágrimas – No tienes una idea de lo que es sentir que la persona en quien más confías y a quien más necesitas te abandona, te ignora, como si nunca hubieses significado nada.

Lo siento tanto Lena – respondió Kara con la voz quebrada, sin dudarlo se puso de pie extendiendo sus brazos con la intención de abrazar a Lena, pero dejándole la elección final a la morocha, quien después de segundos de dudar no dudo en abrazar a su amiga, sintiendo el aroma a vainilla que despedía el cabello de Kara, el aroma que durante meses había extrañado, la calidez con que el cuerpo de Kara la envolvía como si fuera capaz de calentar incluso las zonas oscuras de corazón – Lo siento tanto – repitió Kara mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro- Lo siento tanto.

Lo sé – respondió Lena sin poder evitar que algunas de sus propias lagrimas cayeran – Lo sé – repitió.

Minutos después ambas estaban sentadas nuevamente en el sofá, las lágrimas en los rostros de ambas se habían secado y sin embargo se negaban a separarse.

Voy a necesitar tiempo – dijo Lena después de varios minutos – Pero eso no significa que no vaya a intentarlo.

Gracias – respondió con sinceridad Kara – Gracias.

Lena podía verse reflejada en los ojos azules de la rubia, sus facciones afinadas y su cabello del color del sol, su sonrisa radiante y las lágrimas que habían quedado marcadas en su rostro, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Lena había acercado su rostro al de Kara, la rubia la observo unos segundos antes de posar su mirada sobre los labios de la morocha y antes de que alguna se diera cuenta, estaban besándose. Kara poso sus labios sobre Lena con suavidad, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza mientras la morocha colocaba una de sus manos en el pelo de Kara y la otra en el hombro de la rubia, sin embargo, cuando Kara intento profundizar el beso Lena se separó de inmediato, casi como si se hubiera quemado.

Lo siento – respondió Kara poniéndose de pie de inmediato - ¿Te lastime? – pregunto temiendo que por una fracción de segundo hubiera perdido el control de sus poderes.

No – respondió Lena poniéndose de pie con tranquilidad – Nada de eso Kara.

¿No es lo que querías? – continuo la rubia con nerviosismo – Lena lo siento tanto, leí mal las señales y

Kara – la interrumpió Lena tomando a la rubia de las manos y deteniendo su palabrerío – quería que me besaras, todo está bien.

¿Por qué te detuviste entonces? – pregunto Kara confundida - ¿Demasiado rápido? 

No, todo está bien – respondió Lena con calma, a continuación, respirando profundamente camino hacia el balcón y le indico a Kara que la siguiera – Creo que si vamos a intentar construir una relación necesitamos ser sinceras – continuo Lena – necesitamos ser honestas una con la otra, sin nada de secretos.

De acuerdo – respondió Kara sin dudarlo, no le importaba revelar su identidad si eso significaba poder reconstruir su relación con Lena, e incluso avanzar más allá de la amistad, Kara confiaba en Lena con su vida y sabía que la morocha nunca la traicionaría – ¿Quieres ir primero o quieres que yo lo haga? – pregunto con tranquilidad.

Yo lo hare primero – respondió Lena – Cuando Rhea me secuestro y estuve en la nave daxamita por al menos dos días – comenzó la morocha – como ya sabes, su deseo era que su hijo y yo nos casáramos, como fachada obviamente, dado que su verdadero deseo era producir un heredero usando el material genético de ambos – Kara asintió – luego llego el rescate y estaba tan focalizada en ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad que empuje al fondo de mi mente todo lo que había ocurrido – Lena respiro profundamente – La verdad es que aún tengo lagunas mentales y no recuerdo todo, incluso sé que estuve inconsciente durante gran parte de mi estadía – Kara decidió no interrumpirla – Durante semanas he estado sintiéndome mal, con nauseas, mareos y demás – Lena dio media vuelta y comenzó a mirar el cielo para evitar mirar los ojos de la rubia – Estoy embarazada – dijo finalmente después de varios minutos.

Kara se quedó en silencio durante minutos, fue entonces que dejo de focalizarse solo en el latido del corazón de Lena y amplio sus sentidos, casi de inmediato lo oyó, un corazón latiendo con fuerza y rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente y no dudo en envolver a Lena con sus brazos.

Lo siento – dijo segundos después, su aliento cálido chocando con el cuello de Lena y provocándole escalofríos – Siento que te hayan hecho esto a ti – continuo, Lena permaneció en silencio mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro - ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer?

Voy a continuar el embarazo – respondió Lena cuando logro recuperar su voz.

De acuerdo – respondió Kara, Lena dio media vuelta y enterró su rostro en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de la rubia – todo estará bien – continuo Kara dibujando círculos en el rostro de la morocha – Todo estará bien.

Cuando las lágrimas de Lena terminaron de caer y solo permanecían los temblores de su cuerpo, Kara beso su frente y respiro profundo.

Supongo que es mi turno – dijo riendo de forma nerviosa – Quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a decir ahora es el único secreto que no te he dicho, siempre he sido honesta contigo y nunca te he mentido, excepto por eso por supuesto – Lena asintió – Quiero que sepas que no te lo dije no porque no confiara en ti o por el apellido que llevas, sabes que eso nunca me ha importado y para mí siempre has sido Lena – la morocha sonrió – No te lo dije porque cualquier persona que lo sabe es puesta en riesgo, una vez que saben este secreto sus vidas son puestas en peligro, tú estabas lidiando con amenazas de tu familia Lena, no podía arriesgar que estuvieras incluso en más peligro, jamás me hubiera perdonada que algo te sucediera por mi culpa – Kara la miro a los ojos – Soy

Supergirl – continuo la frase Lena, Kara la miro totalmente sorprendida.

¿Lo sabias? – pregunto la rubia atónita.

“Volaste a mi oficina” ¿De verdad Kara? – pregunto la morocha riendo.

¿Todo este tiempo? – Kara la miro sin poder creerlo - ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y nunca dijiste nada?

Quería que tú me lo dijeras – respondió Lena con simpleza – Era tu secreto para contar.

¿No estas enojada conmigo? – pregunto la rubia.

La verdad es que no – dijo la morocha – Entiendo tus razones y no veo el punto en enojarme ahora.

Kara no dudo en besar a la morocha en ese instante, presionando la espalda de Lena contra el balcón y explorando con su lengua la boca de la morocha, que no dudo en aceptarla de inmediato, las manos de Kara acariciaban hacia arriba y abajo la cintura de Lena mientras la morocha enredaba sus manos en el pelo de la rubia y la presionaba aún más contra su cuerpo, se separaron cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario para Lena.

Necesitamos detenernos – dijo sin aire la morocha mientras unía su frente con la de Kara sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla mientras las manos de la rubia acariciaban su espalda.  
Lo sé – respondió Kara depositando un beso en la mejilla de Lena, quien no pudo evitar sonreír – Debería irme.

No quiero que te vayas – susurro Lena – Podemos mirar una película – agrego sonriendo.

De acuerdo – dijo Kara sonriendo también – Lo que tú quieras Lena.

Ambas sabían que aún tenían muchas cosas por conversar, no todo estaba mágicamente arreglado y las cosas olvidadas, sin contar que el futuro para Lena tenía un pronóstico complicado, sin embargo, ambas estaban exhaustas, física y emocionalmente, tendrían tiempo para hablar de lo que faltaba, por el momento solo querían descansar en los brazos de la otra.

Entrelazando sus dedos ambas ingresaron nuevamente al penthouse, cerrando el ventanal que daba al balcón, sentándose en el sofá sin separarse, sin dudarlo Lena descanso su rostro sobre el hombro de Kara mientras accedía a Netflix desde el control remoto. Minutos después el sonido de la introducción de la película Notting Hill inundaba el departamento. Cuando la posición en la que estaban se volvió incómoda para ambas, Kara acomodo almohadones en el cabezal del sofá, Lena se recostó sobre ellos con Kara detrás de ella, segundos después la rubia había posado su mano sobre el vientre de la morocha, quien no dudo en apoyar su mano mientras se besaban suavemente.  
El presente no era perfecto, pero tal vez días mejores estaban deparados en el futuro para ambas.


	7. Kriptonita

Capítulo 7  
Lena despertó al comenzar a sentir frio en el sofá, al girar vio que Kara ya no se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, en su lugar una nota se encontraba pegada en el sofá.

“Tuve una emergencia, te llamo luego. XOXO, Kara” Lena sonrió al leer la nota, sabiendo a la perfección que tipo de emergencia había tenido que atender Kara. Lentamente para evitar mareos la morocha se puso de pie y comenzó a prepararse para comenzar su día. Afortunadamente y a una semana de ingresar en los cuatro meses las náuseas habían disminuido y ya no provocaban un malestar constante que la afectaba durante el resto del día, sin embargo, el cansancio se hacía cada vez más evidente, su teléfono le indico que hoy era el día en que Alex comenzaría a monitorearla todos los días para asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien, tanto con ella como con él bebe. 

Lena llego a la oficina de inmediato deseando sacarse los zapatos que parecía soportar menos y menos cada día, Jess la recibió con una sonrisa y entregándole las carpetas que contenían, como todos los días, presupuestos e información sobre las reuniones que mantendría durante el resto del día.

Después de almorzar Lena le envió un mensaje a Maggie, preguntándole si Alex estaría disponible por la tarde para empezar los controles, la detective le respondió de inmediato que alrededor de las tres de la tarde ella misma pasaría a recogerla, ya que la ubicación del complejo era confidencial. 

De forma puntual, Maggie ingreso en la oficina de la CEO sonriendo.

Pequeña Luthor – saludo al cerrar la puerta.

¿Te das cuenta que pronto tendrás que cambiar de apodo verdad? – pregunto Lena sonriendo mientras señalaba su vientre.

Todo a su tiempo – respondió Maggie - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien – respondió la CEO de forma inmediata, cuando levanto la vista observo que la detective la observaba con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada – Algo cansada.

Eso está mejor – dijo Maggie acercándose a la morocha – No te preocupes, Alex va a encargarse de todo – Lena asintió, de repente sintiendo sus nervios alcanzar un pico - ¿Lista?

Lista – afirmo Lena.

Después de informarle a Jess que se ausentaría durante unas dos horas Lena le dejo una serie de tareas antes de finalmente abandonar el edificio de L-Corp.

Lena – saludo Alex afectuosamente abrazando a la morocha, al parecer el contacto era necesario para las hermanas Danvers - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la agente mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos del DEO.

Algo cansada – respondió, Maggie también caminaba a su lado y no le hubiera permitido mentir de todas formas.

¿Qué tal las náuseas? – pregunto mientras ingresaban en una de las habitaciones que estaba totalmente equipada con equipos médicos de última generación.

Mejor – respondió la morocha – Ya no duran durante el resto del día y he logrado comer más sin tener que vomitar todos minutos después.

Me alegro – respondió Alex con sinceridad – De acuerdo, voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre y luego te hare una ecografía, realizaremos esto todas las semanas, las ecografías tal vez cada dos o tres semanas, dependiendo de la cantidad de DNA alienígena que presente el bebe, tal vez las radiaciones no le afecten por lo que podremos hacer ecografías todas las semanas sin ningún tipo de problema.

De acuerdo – respondió Lena tomando asiento sobre la camilla.

Si quieres también podemos hacer una amniocentesis, de esa forma podemos descartar cualquier tipo de problema congénito – agrego Alex – El riesgo es mínimo y puedo asegurarte de que lo realizare con muchísima preocupación – continuo la agente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lena.

Está bien – respondió la CEO mientras acariciaba su vientre con suavidad.

De acuerdo – asintió Alex mientras terminaba de encender los equipos necesarios – Extiende tu brazo – indico mientras preparaba la aguja para extraer la muestra de sangre – Sentirás un pequeño pinchazo – Lena cerro los ojos durante unos segundos – Listo – Lena abrió los ojos y observo a Alex con sorpresa – Soy así de buena – la CEO y Maggie rieron.

De acuerdo, ahora recuéstate y desabrocha los botones inferiores de tu camisa – le indico a continuación, Lena agradeció haberse puesto pantalones esa mañana.

Esperare afuera – indico Maggie

Está bien Maggie – la detuvo Lena mientras se recostaba – Puedes quedarte si quieres.

De acuerdo – sonrió la detective.

Ahora – continuo Alex cuando de repente fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo en la sala, de inmediato Maggie y la agente se encontraban frente a Lena, quien se había sentado de inmediato - ¡¿Supergirl?! – exclamo de repente Alex observando atónita a su hermana.

Lena – se acercó Kara de inmediato - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Él bebe está bien?

Kara todo está bien – la tranquilizo Lena de inmediato.

Si todo está bien, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué esta Alex haciéndote exámenes? ¿Algo está mal y no quieres decírmelo? – pregunto Kara sin detenerse a respirar.

¡Kara! – exclamo Alex atrayendo la atención de su hermana – Escúchame, nada está mal con Lena o él bebe, solo está aquí para hacerse controles.

¿Controles? – pregunto Kara atónita.

Lo siento, creo que olvide decírtelo – agrego Lena desde la camilla mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Oh, lo siento – murmuro Kara – Oí a un agente decir que Lena Luthor estaba aquí, creí que te había ocurrido algo.

Kara, arrancaste la puerta – comento Alex.

Lo siento – murmuro nuevamente Kara – Realmente estaba preocupada.

Todas en la habitación rieron.

Bueno, entonces supongo que esperare afuera – comento Kara mientras el rubor se esparcía en el rostro de la rubia.

Kara quiero que estés aquí – dijo Lena sonriéndole a la rubia y extendiendo su mano – Quiero que todas estén aquí.

De acuerdo – acepto Kara mientras tomaba la mano de Lena y se paraba a un lado de la camilla.

Bueno Lena, ahora voy a colocarte un poco de gel, va a estar frio – indico Alex mientras tomaba el pomo y colocaba una pequeña cantidad sobre el apenas abultado vientre de la CEO – Ahora voy a esparcirlo y en algunos segundos podremos ver a tu bebe – Lena asintió, después de unos segundos de mover el aparato Alex finalmente señalo en la pantalla – Ahí está.

¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Lena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo - ¿Todo está bien?

Todo está bien Lena – contesto Alex sonriendo y dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano de la morocha – Todo luce normal, te lo aseguro.

Todo está bien – repitió Kara mientras besaba la mano de Lena y le daba también un pequeño apretón a su mano.

Todo está bien – dijo Lena finalmente sonriendo.

¿Te gustaría saber el sexo? – pregunto Alex.

Si – respondió Lena con firmeza sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Veamos – Alex movió un poco más el aparato – Bueno, felicitaciones Lena, tendrás una niña.

¡Si! – exclamo Maggie de repente, todas las miradas posándose en ella – ¿Qué? El mundo tendrá otra badass Luthor, estoy feliz por ello – respondió, todas volvieron a reír – Estoy feliz por ti Lena.

Gracias Maggie – sonrió Lena – Una niña – murmuro después mirando a Kara.

Una niña – repitió la rubia besando nuevamente a la morocha.

Alex no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, deseando poder tener una cámara de fotos para poder guardar el momento.

De acuerdo, voy a hacer algunas anotaciones y luego haremos la amniocentesis – dijo Alex mientras tomaba una tabla y comenzaba a anotar distintos datos y medidas obtenidas mediante la ecografía – Listo, ¿Lista?

Lista – respondió Lena.

De acuerdo – Alex preparo la aguja y de inmediato la morocha apretó aún más la mano de Kara, no que la rubia realmente pudiera sentir algún tipo de dolor – Ahora necesito que estés muy quieta Lena, intenta no moverte para nada, primero voy a colocarte un poco de anestesia y luego procederé con el examen.

De acuerdo -contesto Lena.

¿Puedes sentir esto? – pregunto Alex tocando la zona donde había inyectado la anestesia, Lena negó con la cabeza – Perfecto, ahora recuerda permanecer quieta – la morocha evito observar la aguja que era insertada en su vientre, eligiendo en vez centrarse en los ojos de Kara, que no la miraban más que con orgullo y amor.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto de repente Lena al oír la sorpresa en el suspiro de Alex.

No puedo llegar al cordón – contesto la agente – No lo entiendo yo – entonces de inmediato Alex retiro la aguja ante la mirada atónita del resto de las ocupantes de la habitación – Son sus poderes – dijo atónita – Los poderes de la beba, sus células impiden que la aguja penetre el cordón.

Apenas tiene cuatro meses – dijo Kara sorprendida.

Sus poderes están ahí desde el momento de la fecundación – respondió Alex.

¿Entonces no podremos saber si hay algo mal con ella? – pregunto Lena preocupada mientras eliminaba los restos de gel de su vientre con servilletas de papel.

No, lo siento Lena – dijo Alex disculpándose – No podremos saber si hay algún tipo de problema congénito hasta el momento de su nacimiento, sin embargo, si puedo asegurarte que todo salió normal en la ecografía, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Todo saldrá bien Lena – comento Maggie dándole un apretón amistoso a la pierna derecha de la morocha en la camilla.

Tendré los resultados de la muestra de sangre más tarde – continuo Alex – me encargare de informarte de inmediato ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien – respondió Lena abrochándose nuevamente los botones de la camisa y sentándose sobre la camilla – No siento absolutamente nada.

Si se tratara de una paciente normal recomendaría que vayas directo a realizar reposo durante el resto del día – comento Alex – pero teniendo en cuenta que no puede realizar el procedimiento y te sientes bien, no hace falta el reposo, puedes volver a la oficina si quieres.

Alex, ¿estas segura? – pregunto Kara con preocupación mientras Lena comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

Kara tranquila – respondió su hermana – Lena está bien y nada va a pasarle a la beba, puede ir a trabajar si quiere, nada va a ocurrirle.

De acuerdo – respondió Kara un poco más aliviada.

Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, no le avise a Jess que iba a tomarme el día, aún tengo una o dos reuniones más – intercepto Lena.

De acuerdo ahora Lena – dijo Alex – recuerda que ahora te sientes bien, pero tu cuerpo está trabajando más allá de tu limite, tienes que empezar a dormir más horas, alimentarte mejor y consumir más calorías, estoy segura que Kara puede ayudarte con ello – todas rieron – mantente hidratada y recuerda que si en algún momento te sientes mal o sientes cualquier cosa fuera de lo común debes llamarme de inmediato, por mínimo que te parezca tienes que llamarme.

De acuerdo – asintió Lena – Gracias por todo Alex.

No tienes que agradecerme – respondió Alex – Somos familia.

El mayara – dijo Kara desde su lugar observando la escena.

¿Qué significa? – pregunto Maggie observando a su novia.

Mas fuertes juntas – respondió Alex.

El mayara – dijeron al unísono Lena y Maggie.

Después de despedirse, Maggie regreso a Lena a su oficina ya que Alex y Kara tenían una situación que requería la presencia de Supergirl.

¿Estas nerviosa? – pregunto Maggie de repente rompiendo el silencio mientras viajaban.

Como nunca antes – respondió Lena con sinceridad.

Se lo que te preocupa Lena – continuo la detective sosteniendo la mano de Lena mientras con la otra sostenía el volante – No te pareces en nada a tu madre Lena, no eres como ella y nunca lo serás – los ojos de la CEO se llenaron de lágrimas – Serás una excelente madre para esta beba, lo sé.

Gracias Maggie – agradeció Lena – Juro que no voy a sobrevivir cinco meses más con estos niveles de hormonas – se quejó Lena – Lloro por cualquier cosa Maggie no es gracioso – dijo mientras le pegaba suavemente a la detective en el hombro.

En realidad, lo es – continúo riendo Maggie – La gran CEO de L-Corp Lena Luthor, llorando porque Kara Danvers se comió la última porción de chocolate, es muy gracioso.

¿Kara te conto sobre eso? – pregunto Lena riendo – Voy a matarla.

No creo que puedas lograrlo – ambas rieron.

Gracias por traerme – agradeció Lena descendiendo del auto.

Cuídate Lena y a la siguiente badass Luthor en camino – se despidió Maggie.

Lena ingreso al edificio riendo, al darse cuenta que algunos de sus empleados comenzaban a mirarla, de inmediato arreglo su expresión en la tradicional Lena Luthor, CEO de L-Corp y así paso el resto del viaje en ascensor.

Jess, ¿alguna novedad? – pregunto al llegar finalmente al último piso.

Ninguna Señorita Luthor – respondió su asistente – Aun tiene media hora antes de que llegue su cita de las cinco, después de esa, solo tiene un más a las cinco y media, no tenemos nada más en la agenda por hoy.

De acuerdo, muchas gracias Jess - Lena continúo caminando e ingreso a su oficina, sin sorprenderse vio sobre su escritorio la merienda de esa tarde, la CEO estaba segura de que Maggie y Jess intercambiaban mensajes para ocuparse de ella, Lena no podía estar más agradecida.

Después de terminar con las reuniones y viendo que aún tenía algo de tiempo libre Lena le informo a su secretaria que se retiraría a trabajar en su laboratorio privado durante algunas horas.

Un momento Señorita Luthor – la detuvo su asistente cuando estaba a punto de subir al ascensor – Esto acaba de llegar – Jess le entrego un sobre.

Gracias Jess, por favor no te quedes esperándome, si terminaste con tus tareas puedes retirarte.

Aún tengo trabajo que hacer, cualquier cosa por favor no dude en llamarme Señorita Luthor – Lena asintió y finalmente subió al ascensor, mientras revisaba los mensajes en su celular.

Kara: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lena: Me siento bien Kara, deja de preocuparte.

Lena: ¿Vienes a cenar a casa hoy?

Kara: Si, yo me ocupo de la cena, no te preocupes por nada.

Lena: De acuerdo.

Kara: ¿A qué hora sales?

Lena: Alrededor de las nueve.

Kara: De acuerdo, te esperare en casa.

Casi como un pacto silencioso ambas habían decidido que la mayoría del tiempo la pasarían en el de penthouse de Lena, el hecho de que Kara Danvers prácticamente una desconocida ingresara a ese edificio no le llamaría la atención a nadie, todo lo contrario ocurriría si alguien descubriera que Lena frecuentaba determinado edificio varias veces por semana, atraería demasiado la atención, alguien podría comenzar a investigar sobre la vida de Kara y tal vez podrían descubrir su mayor secreto, nadie quería eso. Sin contar que Kara podía ingresar al edificio de Lena volando, evitando cualquier tipo de cámara y moviéndose más rápido que lo el ojo humano podría llegar a detectar, por lo tanto, el penthouse era el lugar que ambas llamaban “casa”.

Lena ingreso a su laboratorio con la rutina de siempre, sacándose los zapatos y colocándose la bata de laboratorio, sin embargo, esta vez llevaba el sobre que Jess apenas le había entregado. Antes de abrirlo Lena procedió a encender todas las luces de su laboratorio y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, que todo se encontrara todo y tal como lo había dejado la última vez que había estado allí, una vez hecho eso, tomo asiento y tomando un abrecartas finalmente abrió el sobre.

“Oí que las felicitaciones están en orden” era todo lo que decía la pequeña tarjeta dentro del sobre, Lena hubiera reconocido esa letra en cualquier lado, Lex le había enviado el paquete. Finalmente tomando el sobre, Lena comprobó que no tenía ningún tipo de remitente o cualquier otro dato, ni siquiera una estampilla, Lex tenía algún aliado dentro de la prisión y había conseguido que entregaran la carta directamente en L-Corp, vaciando el sobre Lena observo que solo contenía la pequeña nota y una cajita de terciopelo roja, notando que pesaba más de lo que uno esperaría, al abrirla sin embargo Lena descubrió de inmediato la razón, la caja estaba en realidad recubierta de plomo, y emitía una luz verde, en un comienzo Lena no logro entender porque Lex le habría enviado kriptonita, siendo humana no la afectaría, segundos después sin embargo Lena cayó al piso gritando de dolor mientras se tomaba el vientre, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro e intentaba alejarse de la caja la mayor distancia posible. El dolor que sentía comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo y podía darse cuenta que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, con sus últimas fuerzas Lena logro tomar su celular.

Kara – llamo Lena con un registro apenas audible – Necesito tu ayuda.

¿Lena? ¡Lena! ¿Qué ocurre? – Kara preguntaba de forma frenética sin lograr conseguir respuesta, en menos de un minuto Supergirl aparecía en la oficina de Lena Luthor - ¡¿Dónde está Lena?! – exclamo saliendo de ella y hablándole a Jess.

Se encuentra en su laboratorio privado – respondió Jess alarmada - ¿Qué sucede?

Llama a este número y comunícate con Alex Danvers, dile que Supergirl está llevando a Lena de urgencia – sin decir nada más Kara salió nuevamente por el balcón y descendió a la mayor velocidad de que era capaz hasta el subsuelo donde sabia se encontraba el laboratorio de Lena.

Sin dudarlo, Kara atravesó de inmediato la puerta del laboratorio buscando de forma desesperada a Lena.

¡¿Lena?! – exclamo desesperada, de repente oyó un pequeño susurro viniendo desde la habitación contigua - Oh Rao – Lena se encontraba en el piso, su rostro nunca había padecido tal nivel de palidez, al observarla Kara vio que los pantalones de Lena se habían manchado con sangre, de inmediato y sin perder más tiempo Supergirl levanto a la morocha en sus brazos y salió volando del edificio a toda velocidad.

¡Alex! ¡Alex! – comenzó a gritar Kara de forma desesperada al ingresar al DEO mientras podía escuchar no solo los latidos del corazón de Lena, sino también los de la beba, disminuir - ¡Alex!


	8. Familia

Capítulo 8  
¡¿Qué sucedió?! – pregunto Alex de inmediato mientras se acercaba con una camilla y un equipo de médicos.

No lo sé – respondió Kara mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro – Me llamo pidiendo ayuda y cuando llegue estaba en el piso de su oficina Alex – continuo la rubia desesperada.

Kara escucha, necesito que te tranquilices – dijo la agente tomando del brazo a su hermana y alejándola de la camilla en la cual los médicos comenzaban a conectar a Lena a distintos equipos y además le conectaban una intravenosa – Respira profundo y dime que es lo que viste en su oficina.

¡Kriptonita! – exclamo de repente Kara después de unos segundos de silencio – Había una pequeña caja sobre su escritorio, estoy segura de que era kriptonita – continuo la rubia recordando haber sentido un pequeño dolor al ingresar en el laboratorio, no lo suficiente para derrumbarla, pero lo suficiente para reconocer la presencia de la piedra – No entiendo, ¿Por qué habría afectado a Lena? Los daxamitas son inmunes a su efecto.

Llévenla a la sala con las lamparas de sol – ordeno Alex a los médicos - ¡Ahora! – exclamo cuando el equipo la miro desconcertada, al ingresar y conectar el corazón de Lena al monitor que se encontraba allí de inmediato sus signos vitales comenzaron a estabilizarse, con cuidado Alex conecto además un sensor en el vientre de Lena que se encargaría de monitorear los latidos de la beba, también de inmediato el pulso comenzó a subir.

No entiendo – murmuro Kara sin poder quitar la vista de la sangre que aun cubría los pantalones que Lena llevaba puestos ese día.

Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa – dijo la agente mientras indicaba al resto de los médicos que se retiraran de la sala y a continuación cerraba todas las cortinas para tener privacidad – Eso es, con cuidado – indico Alex mientras tomaba una tijera cortando la camisa que Lena llevaba puesta mientras Kara se encargaba de retirar los pantalones de la morocha – La hemorragia se detuvo – indico Alex, escuchando el suspiro aliviado que Kara dejaba escapar a su lado.

Perdió mucha sangre – dijo Kara aun atónita observando las piernas de Lena.

Ella y la beba están bien Kara – intercepto Alex mientras comenzaba a prepararse para realizar una ecografía – Mira sus latidos, ambas están bien – segundos después la agente esparcía gel y encendía el monitor – Mira todo está bien, nada ha cambiado desde la ultima un par de horas atrás.

De acuerdo – susurro Kara mientras tomaba una esponja y la humedecía con agua de las que el resto de los médicos habían dejado antes de retirarse, lentamente comenzó a limpiar las piernas de Lena, Alex se retiró de la habitación durante algunos minutos para darles privacidad y regreso más tarde.

Yo me quedare con ella, ve a su casa y tráele una muda de ropa Kara – indico Alex al ingresar nuevamente – Kara ve, no voy a moverme de su lado – agrego Alex al ver que su hermana no comenzaba a moverse – Lo prometo.

Volveré enseguida – contesto finalmente la rubia.

No vuelvas a asustarnos de esa forma Lena – hablo Alex mientras cubría a la CEO con una manta hasta que Kara regresara con la ropa y pudieran vestirla con una bata de hospital – Casi me matas del susto – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a la mano de la joven.

Aquí esta – Kara volvía a ingresar a la habitación menos de un minuto después, con rapidez ambas se encargaron de quitarle la ropa manchada a Lena y vestirla con ropa interior fresca y limpia, además de colocarle una simple bata de hospital - ¿Por qué no ha despertado aun? – pregunto Kara con preocupación después de varios minutos.

Su cuerpo reacciono frente al trauma Kara – respondió Alex con tranquilidad – Despertara en unas horas.

Adelante – respondió la agente después en respuesta a alguien golpeando la puerta.

¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto de inmediato Maggie al ingresar en la sala – Oh Lena – suspiro al ver a la joven más pálida de lo que nunca antes la había visto.

Tuvo una hemorragia – respondió Alex – Ella y la beba están estables ahora.

¿Cómo? – pregunto Maggie – Todo estaba bien hace unas horas.

Alguien le envió kriptonita – respondió Kara, quien no se había alejado del lado de Lena.

¿Kriptonita? ¿Por qué la afectaría? – pregunto Maggie.

Eso es lo que debemos averiguar – respondió su novia.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Horas después solo Kara permanecía en la habitación a la cual habían trasladado a Lena cuando la morocha comenzó lentamente a abrir sus ojos.

¿Lena? – pregunto la rubia poniéndose de pie de inmediato - ¿Puedes escucharme?

¿Kara? – pregunto la CEO confundida después de algunos segundos - ¿Dónde estoy?

Estamos en el DEO – respondió Kara profundamente aliviada - ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

¿La beba está bien? – pregunto Lena después de varios segundos, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas - ¿Esta bien?

Está bien Lena, tú y ella están bien – lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de ambas – Me diste un gran susto – agrego Kara acercándose y besando suavemente los labios de Lena.

Fue Lex – dijo a morocha de repente – Me envió una nota, no sé como, pero se enteró del embarazo.

Está bien tranquila, Alex y Maggie están encargándose de todo – la tranquilizo Kara acariciando lentamente el brazo de Lena.

No entiendo el por qué de la kriptonita – comento Lena – No afecta a daxamitas o humanos.

Vamos a investigarlo – respondió la rubia.

Mi madre – dijo Lena – Siempre me pareció que había algo personal, mas allá de su odio a los extraterrestres, cuando nos ayudó a deshacernos de los daxamitas pero nunca supe que había pasado – Lena suspiro – Mi madre te secuestro una vez, obtuvo tu ADN- Kara asintió – No es difícil lograr que células se desdiferencien y luego vuelvan a diferenciarse en lo que queramos – Lena cerro los ojos con fuerza antes de continuar – Estoy segura de que Rhea de alguna forma obtuvo el ADN que mi madre robo y logro obtener óvulos, óvulos con tu DNA Kara.

Lena, ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto Kara

Esta beba tiene tres tipos de ADN, humano, daxamita y kriptoniano – respondió Lena mientras algunas lágrimas nuevas recorrían su rostro – Lo siento.

¿Lo sientes? – pregunto la rubia desconcertada.

Siento que mi madre haya robado tu DNA y Rhea haya hecho esto – respondió Lena casi sollozando.

Lena, nada de esto es tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte – respondió Kara con calma, secando las lágrimas del rostro de la morocha – Además, mas allá de las circunstancias no podría haber elegido a alguien mejor para que lleve a mi bebe.

¿Tu bebe? – pregunto Lena de repente.

Si es lo que tú quieres – respondió la rubia de inmediato – Si no, está bien nunca te presionaría para algo así Lena

Kara – la interrumpió la CEO tomando las manos de la heroína – Es lo que quiero.

¿De veras? – pregunto Kara sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que de inmediato ocupaba su rostro.

De veras – asintió Lena sonriendo, de inmediato Kara se acercó besándola en los labios.

Oh, lo siento no quise interrumpir – se disculpó Alex ingresando de repente.

Pequeña Luthor bienvenida al mundo de los vivos nuevamente – bromeo Maggie mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Lena – No vuelvas a asustarnos de esa forma.

Lo intentare – respondió Lena sonriendo.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Alex observando los monitores y anotando distintos valores en tablas.

Bien – respondió Lena.

Tus signos vitales y los de la beba están completamente normalizados, me gustaría tenerte una hora más bajo observación y luego podrás ir a casa – dijo Alex.

De acuerdo – respondió Lena sin discutir, la verdad era que aún estaba un poco asustada después de lo que había ocurrido y no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgo con su hija.

La kriptonita fue removida de tu oficina y estamos buscando huellas en el sobre y en la nota – comenzó Maggie – Además de revisar las cámaras de seguridad y buscar quien es el infiltrado en la prisión.

Aún no sabemos por qué la kriptonita te afecto de esta forma Lena, pero vamos a averiguarlo – agrego Alex.

Ya lo sabemos – respondió Kara sin pensarlo.

¿Disculpa? – pregunto Alex.

Lena paso a explicarles lo que había ocurrido y lo que Rhea había hecho con el ADN robado a Lillian, quien en primer lugar se lo había robado a Kara.

¿La beba es tuya y de Kara? – pregunto Maggie sonriendo.

Así es – respondió Kara sonriéndole a Lena mientras le daba un pequeño apretón.

¿Voy a ser tía? – pregunto Alex de repente, todas las miradas se voltearon hacia ella - ¿Voy a ser tía?

Vas a ser tía Alex – respondió Kara riendo.

¡Oh por Dios Kara, vas a ser mama! – exclamo de repente Alex – Mama va a estar feliz cuando se entere.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
¿Equipos listos? – pregunto J’onn a través del micrófono en su casco.

Equipo alfa listo – respondió la voz de Maggie.

Equipo beta listo- respondió la voz de Alex.

¿Supergirl lista? – pregunto J’onn

Lista – llego la voz de Kara.

A mi señal – comenzó J’onn, segundos después de que la señal fuera dada todo se volvió un completo caos, explosiones sonaban en la distancia y los disparos se oían como una lluvia incesante, finalmente y después de unos quince minutos todo permaneció en silencio.

Misión completa – la voz de Kara se escuchó en todos los cascos de los miembros del DEO – CADMUS está fuera de juego.

Después del ataque con kriptonita que había sufrido Lena meses atrás, Supergirl y el DEO habían dedicado cada segundo de tiempo libre a rastrear y localizar los cuarteles de CADMUS y a cada uno de sus miembros, cuatro meses después los planes para destruir la organización se habían refinado hasta el último detalle, nada había sido librado al azar y cada miembro sabia a la perfección cual era el rol que debía cumplir y las tareas que debía llevar a cabo.

Finalmente Lillian había sido atrapada, los cuarteles de CADMUS destruidos y cada uno de sus miembros apresado, obviamente Kara sabía que tanto Lillian como Lex tenían contactos dentro de las prisiones y en otros lugares de poder, por lo que podrían seguir representando una amenaza detrás de las rejas, fue por eso que Supergirl había reclutado la ayuda de Superman, durante esos cuatro meses se habían dedicado a construir una prisión impenetrable de la cual ninguno de los dos tendría escapatoria, y en la cual no podrían conseguir aliados.

Una vez que la operación había terminado, Supergirl y Superman se encargaron de transportar a los prisioneros a sus nuevas celdas, volando a toda velocidad ambos arribaron al Fuerte de la Soledad, Lillian portaba una expresión horrorizada, mientras que la demencia de Lex lo mostraba maravillado. Al ingresar, de inmediato ambos fueron colocados dentro de sus respectivas celdas, las cuales únicamente contaban con un baño y una cama, Supergirl y Superman habían acordado que se encargarían de llevarles comida tomando turnos todos los días, sin dejar nunca nada detrás, sabiendo que las mentes ingeniosas pero peligrosas de madre e hijo podían convertir incluso una lata de sardinas en un arma letal. Superman fue quien había sugerido que ese era el lugar perfecto para encerrarlos, irónicamente Lex ahora se encontraba en el lugar que siempre había querido conocer, y del cual ahora nunca podría escapar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Horas más tarde Supergirl ingresaba por el balcón al penthouse de Lena Luthor, en segundos Kara se había quitado el traje, dado una ducha y colocado su pijama favorito.

Huele bien – susurro abrazando a Lena por detrás, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre abultado de su esposa y depositando un delicado beso en su mejilla.

Algunas semanas después del ataque efectuado contra Lena, Kara le había propuesto matrimonio, decidiendo que no quería pasar un minuto más separada de la mujer que había amado de forma inconsciente durante meses, Lena quien había pasado meses enamorada de Kara antes de que alguna de las dos se animara a decir algo acepto de inmediato. La ceremonia se había llevado a cabo con total confidencialidad y solo las personas más allegadas a ambas habían estado presentes, entre ellas se podía contar a Jess, quien no había podido estar más feliz al recibir la noticia y la invitación, Eliza, quien prácticamente había adoptado a Lena segundos después de conocerla semanas antes de la boda, Alex, que se encargaba de proteger a Lena con una ferocidad que nadie hubiese creído posible, Maggie, quien aun bromeaba con Lena y se encargaba de protegerla tanto como antes, Winn, quien en Lena había encontrado a su compinche nerd y con quien pasaban horas hablando sobre física, átomos y por supuesto series y películas, James, quien con el tiempo había comenzado a confiar en Lena y se alegraba porque Kara finalmente hubiera encontrado con quien compartir su vida, J’onn, quien trataba a todas como un padre, las cuatro jóvenes habían llegado para ocupar el lugar que permanecía vacío desde la muerte de sus propias hijas, y ahora con una niña más en camino J’onn sentía que estaba a punto de convertirse en abuelo, Clark, quien luego de algunos roces y discusiones con Kara finalmente había logrado ver a Lena por quien era, y no por el apellido que portaba, y Lois, quien había encontrado en Lena la persona con quien quejarse sobre los hábitos de su esposo, con quien hablar sobre sus miedos e inseguridades, ambas se habían vuelto prácticamente mejores amigas y no dejaban de hablar mediante mensajes de textos y llamadas.

Después de la ceremonia, Lena y Kara habían organizado una pequeña recepción en Midvale para sus invitados y después eso se habían tomado una semana para irse de luna de miel, claro que siendo Kara Supergirl no habían tenido que elegir un único lugar y en esa semana habían visitado distintos países y continentes, Paris, China, Argentina, Brasil y la Antártida podían contarse como algunos de los países en los cuales habían estado.

Afortunadamente el embarazo de Lena transcurrió con normalidad después del ataque, continuaba realizándose controles todas las semanas y las calorías en su dieta continuaban incrementándose con el tiempo, pero más allá de eso todo estaba bien y todos estaban más que felices.

En cuanto a la prensa, a pesar de que habían manejado el casamiento con total confidencialidad el dato había salido a la luz, durante los primeros días Lena y Kara habían sido acosadas sin parar por la prensa y los paparazzis. Lena estaba preocupada de que alguien fuera capaz de poner dos y dos juntos y averiguar el secreto que Kara se había esforzado toda su vida por ocultar, sin embargo, con la ayuda de Winn habían desarrollado un software que anulaba cualquier tipo de reconocimiento facial si alguien analizara fotos de Kara y Supergirl. Para frenar el acoso de la prensa, en un principio habían decidido dejar de salir juntas en público y limitarse a permanecer en el penthouse, sin embargo, pronto se habían cansado de permanecer encerradas durante el día, por lo que ambas habían decidido dar una entrevista exclusiva para CatCo, el plan había funcionado y después de algunas semanas ya no eran cientos los periodistas que se empeñaban en perseguirlas.

Su vida transcurría ahora con la normalidad que ambas habían deseado durante tanto tiempo, ya no había desayunos solitarios, silencios insoportables y casas vacías, ahora ambas estaban juntas, compartiendo todos los segundos que pudieran pasar juntas, habían encontrado en la otra el hogar que habían buscado durante tanto tiempo.


	9. El Mayara

Capítulo 9  
A una semana de la fecha estimada del nacimiento de su hija, Kara encontró a Lena llorando en silencio en su habitación al volver de una misión a altas horas de la madrugada.

¿Lena? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kara con preocupación acercándose a su esposa de inmediato - ¿Estas lastimada? ¿Te duele algo? – Lena negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué ocurre? – las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo el rostro de la morocha y humedeciendo el hombro de Kara.

Nuestra hija va a odiarme – logro decir después de casi media hora con las lágrimas aun recorriendo su rostro – Va a odiarme.

Ella no va a odiarte Lena – respondió Kara de inmediato, sorprendida por las palabras que dejaban los labios de Lena - ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

No voy a ser una buena madre para ella – continuo Lena, fue entonces que Kara finalmente comprendió todo, la verdad era que había estado esperando este momento durante meses.

Lena, cariño – susurro Kara mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposa – Mírame – Lena se rehusó durante algunos segundos hasta que finalmente cedió – Tú no eres como tu madre – continuo Kara mientras secaba con suavidad el rostro de la morocha – Tu amas a nuestra hija, la has amado desde el momento en que te enteraste de que la llevabas en tu vientre – dijo Kara mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el mismo – La amas más que a nada en este mundo, sé que vas a hacerlo siempre y que siempre vas a protegerla, sin importar que.

No sé cómo ser madre – dijo Lena después de varios minutos – Nunca tuve un ejemplo – sollozo.

No existen reglas o un manual de maternidad cariño – sonrió Kara – lo único que importa es que ames a tu hija, como sé que lo haces, eso es todo. Vamos a cometer errores, pero todas las madres lo hacen, además no estamos solas, tenemos a Eliza y a J’onn, sé que ellos no dudaran en ayudarnos para cualquier cosa que necesitemos.

No quiero ser como Lillian – susurro Lena.

No lo eres, y no lo serás – contrarresto Kara – Tu eres cálida donde ella es fría, tu eres buena e inteligente, tú no tienes más que amor en tu corazón mientras que todo lo que ella siempre tuvo ella fue odio, tu luchas por lo bueno te superas día a día Lena. Serás una madre excelente y nuestra hija va a amarte, va a amarte incluso más de lo que yo lo hago si es que eso es posible.

Al parecer la hija de ambas estaba ansiosa por probarle a Lena que lo que Kara había dicho era verdad, ya que la noche siguiente Lena despertó con contracciones y Kara de inmediato voló hacia el DEO, donde las preparaciones para el nacimiento habían estado preparadas desde hacía un mes por si acaso. Mientras preparaban a la CEO de a poco sus familiares y amigos comenzaron a llegar, Alex y Maggie lo hicieron apenas segundos después, ambas estando de guardia durante la última semana en caso de que el parto se adelantara, a continuación lo hizo J’onn y más tarde Eliza, junto a Winn y James, y por ultimo arribaron Lois y Clark, el ultimo muy emocionado por recibir al nuevo miembro de la Casa El.

Las horas pasaron en espera, Kara sufriendo al ver a Lena padeciendo dolor sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, más que limpiar el sudor de la frente de su esposa, mantenerla hidratada y darle chips de hielo. 

De acuerdo Lena – informo Alex ocho horas después – puedes empezar a pujar.

Las fuerzas parecían abandonar el cuerpo de Lena con todas y cada contracción, Lena sentada detrás suyo no hacía más que susurrarle palabras de aliento y besarla mientras le decía lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Lena por su parte estaba muy cansada, empapada en sudor y más que lista para finalmente conocer a su hija.

Esta es la última Lena – dijo Alex – Lo prometo, una más y podrás ver a tu hija.

Tú puedes hacerlo Lena – susurro Kara mientras las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de su esposa – La ultima

La última – repitió Lena respirando profundamente e intentando juntar las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban disponibles.

Eso es Lena – dijo Alex cuando finalmente un llanto agudo penetro la habitación – Puedes descansar – continuo mientras se encargaba de limpiar a la beba y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Lo hiciste – susurro Kara mientras las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos – Te amo tanto Lena.

Yo a ti Kara – la pareja se besó suavemente mientras Alex regresaba con su hija.

Alguien está ansiosa por conocerlas – dijo mientras le entregaba con el máximo de los cuidados la bebe a Lena, asegurándose de sostener bien su cabeza – Se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Es perfecta – susurro Lena llorando – Es perfecta.

Se parece a ti – susurro Kara abrazando a su esposa y tocando suavemente la mano de su hija.

Tiene tus ojos – agrego Lena.

Alex salió finalmente de la habitación para darle privacidad a la familia y para informarle a las personas que esperaban en la sala que todo se encontraba bien, lágrimas de felicidad brillaban en los ojos de todo y en el caso de Eliza y Winn recorrían sus rostros.

Así fue como un 3 de enero Lauren Luthor-Danvers, también conocida como Lauren Luthor Zor-El hizo su primera aparición en el mundo, rodeada del amor de sus madres y su familia. 

Lena y Kara no podían estar más que felices, el amor que las llenaba en ese momento era suficiente para derrotar cualquier cosa que la vida les pusiera enfrente. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo, pensando en que nunca podrían encontrar la persona que las complementara, Lena y Kara se habían encontrado. Donde una era oscuridad la otra era luz, donde una era frialdad la otra era calidez, después de tanto tiempo de estar en soledad finalmente habían encontrado con quien compartir el resto de sus días. Con el tiempo ambas se dieron cuenta que hogar no era el espacio físico que una casa puede ocupar, hogar es el lugar donde tu corazón reside, después de tanto tiempo habían encontrado el lugar que siempre buscaron, en la otra.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Una Luthor y una Super.


End file.
